XMen 3: Here To Stay
by laughingmagician
Summary: COMPLETED This is my take on what the movie sequel should be like. New characters: White Queen, Gambit, SpriteShadowcat, Colossus, Hellfire Club, Phoenix...
1. Chapter 1 Putting The Pieces Back Togeth

_X-Men 3:_ Here To Stay An original X-Men movie fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the X-Men or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant solely for the enjoyment of myself and other X-Men movie and comic fans.

**Title**: Here To Stay

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Marvel comics

**Setting**: This movie takes place shortly after the _X-Men 2: Mutants Unite_ movie and is set in the movieverse.

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence _

**Author's Note: **This movie sequel is not meant to step on the toes of other sequel fan fiction writers. Please forgive any similarities to such stories, as they were merely ideas that I thought of as well long before having read other fiction stories. Also, please note that I have not read many of the other fiction stories, so if the similarities are too alike, please e-mail me and we will discuss 1 

**Putting The Pieces Back Together**

**Alkali Lake**

The water was still and calm, and nothing disturbed it save the occasional animal who wondered up for a drink, and the even rarer fisherman who meant to relax. But, deep below the surface of the water, there was a bustle of activity.

Fish and aquatic creatures alike avoided only one small, concentrated area on the bed of the lake, whereon laid the body of an extraordinary woman. For some reason, time had no affect on her body. She did not age or decay, and just as strangely she stayed on the bottom, never floating.

Her body laid unmoving for quite some time, until one day the eyes burst open, and out of each of them shot a bright, orange ray of light. The light was extremely hot, the temperature boiling the water it swam through and cooking any nearby animals. The woman looked upwards as the light faded from her eyes. Her gaze was most unnatural, alien almost.

Within moments after looking up, she began to ascend up through the water. Her movements were controlled, and her outstretched hands guided the direction of her floatation. When she broke the surface and inhaled her first breath of fresh air, birds jumped from tree branches and woodland animals ran away frantically, somehow sensing that something very unnatural was happening.

She hovered over the lake, looking down at it with emotionless eyes. She tried desperately to remember what had happened at that lake, as it seemed ever so important to her. But something was blocking her, was controlling her. Something that was _not_ human.

Manchester, New York 

**Professor Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters**

"It's been almost two months, Professor, and I still…" Scott held his head as if it hurt, "I can still hear her inside my head." He finished, glancing over.

"Your psy connection has no doubt taken quite a toll on your mind since the loss of Jean." The Professor explained. "It is part of the grieving process to expect those we have lost to return to us, Scott." He wheeled his chair over toward where Scott stood. "I have also been trouble recently in my dreams."

Scott looked down at the Professor, wondering what he was talking about. "About Jean?" He asked.

"No." The Professor replied. "She's someone else." He got a far-off look in his eyes, like he were somewhere else entirely, then he turned back and looked at Scott, trying to smile the troubled look on his face away. "It's nothing." He said quickly. "I don't know why I even brought it up."

"I just keep wondering if there wasn't something more we could do." Scott said, sound hopeless as he looked out the window he was leaning against. He saw Rogue and Bobby in the courtyard, playing a game of basketball. They were laughing and smiling as they flirted within the game. "I miss her so much." Scott added, quietly.

X X X X X X X X X X 

Rogue winked at Bobby as she took a drink from her water bottle. "You're getting better, sugah." She commented sarcastically, dribbling the basketball even after she sat down on the bench.

"Yeah, but I'm still not as good as John." Bobby commented, and then there was the awkward silence that always came after someone mentioned John. He had left the X-Men for Magneto only a short while before, and although they all had been friends and still cared about him, there was a certain sense of betrayal that kept them from missing him too much.

Not wanting the awkwardness to continue, Rogue changed the subject. "So, you've been hanging out with that Russian boy lately, Bobby. Are you guys good friends now?"

"Who Peter?" Rogue nodded and Bobby smiled. "He's really Russian." He commented. "And that's all I have to say about him. I plead the 5th after that."

Rogue laughed. "Not your normal teenager is he?" She commented. "But then neither are we." She smiled at Bobby.

"Are you guys done with the court?" Bobby and Rogue turned to face Kitty, who was walking up with Jubilee right behind her. "We'd like to play if you are." Kitty added, almost shyly. The other students sort of looked up to Bobby and Rogue because they were part of the X-Men already.

"Yeah." Jubilee said, popping her gum. She was never one to be shy at all. "We want to play for a while."

"We were just leaving." Rogue said, standing up and tossing the ball towards Kitty. She made phased, letting it pass through her and hit Jubilee hard in the stomach. That was Kitty's mutant ability—she was able to phase through solid objects, allowing her to walk through walls and whatever else was in her way. She was just a year younger than Rogue, but already the Professor had Kitty fixing his computers when they down.

"Hey!" Jubilee shouted in surprise, while the other laughed at her. "You can't do that on court, Kitty!" She added, picking the ball up.  
"Then I can't do this?" Bobby asked, touching the basketball. If froze instantly, and out of shock from the temperature change Jubilee dropped it onto the court. It ricocheted off of the cement once, but shattered the second time.

"Great, Bobby. Now I need a new ball!" Jubilee said, getting frustrated.

"Ya can use this." The four of them turned to face the French-sounding speaker who held a basketball in his arms. He had strangely red, yet attractive, eyes, and was wearing a long, brown trench coat. He smiled at them. "Ladies." He nodded, then his eyes stopped on Rogue.

Bobby, sensing that this newcomer had thoughts of his girlfriend, decided to break the stare. "I'm Bobby." He said, shaking his hand. "And you are?"

"Remy." He answered. "But ya can call me Gambit."

"You knew here?" Jubilee asked, checking Gambit out shamelessly.

"Yes." He said, his eyes turning to Rogue again. But, she was too busy taking another drink of her water to notice his stare, and walked away with Bobby moments later without even acknowledging his presence.

Gambit threw the basketball at Jubilee, who caught it this time, then said, "got room for one more player?"

X X X X X X X X X X

Wolverine took a puff of his cigar, then walked into the TV room. There were a few students studying in the corner, but most had their eyes glued to the TV. They were watching a Television program called "Panorama" and the subject was mutants.

"There are a number of so-called "Super Hero" teams extant in the world today, most of them American and chief among those, The Avengers and the Fantastic Four. One of the most mysterious of these groups is the X-Men, here seen in action near Alkali Lake only two months ago." Logan sneered at the footage they showed of them all running from the dam with children in their arms.

"What makes them unique is the fact that its members are mutants, humans gift—or curse—at birth with extraordinary physical and/or mental abilities." Nightcrawler walked up to stand next to Logan and joined in watching the show.

"What is this?" He asked Wolverine.

"Just some stupid reporter." Logan commented, breathing another puff of his cigar. They listened as the reporter continued.

"With us tonight to discuss both mutants and the X-Men is news reporter Ann March who was present at the Alkali Lake incident. "Welcome, Mrs. March."

"Thank you, Mr. Cheever. However, I'm afraid I must take issue with your characterization of the X-Men as 'heroes.'" Ann March commented coldly. "That fight near Alkali Lake destroyed a 400-million dollar dam—hardly the act of heroes. They're outlaws, pure and simple."

Frustrated, Logan threw his cigar on the ground and stomped on it with his boot. "People like her piss me off." He commented, picking the butt up and throwing it away.

"I pity 'zem." Nightcrawler said, getting a raised eyebrow from Logan. "'Zey fear us because 'zey do not understand us." Nightcrawler explained. "We saved 'zeir lives that day, but 'zey are ignorant to that fact."

"They love the Fabulous Four, or whatever their freakin' name is, and The Avengers have government security clearance, but we're haunted and feared." Logan remarked in irritation. "Maybe we shouldn't bother saving these suckers anymore."

"If 've do not save them," Nightcrawler told Wolverine, "Novone' vill."

"My point exactly, bub." Wolverine said, walking away.

"He has taken Jean's death harder than most of us." Storm said, walking over to Nightcrawler. "Logan cared for her." She added. "As did we all."

"I only 'vish that I had gotten to know her better." Nightcrawler said sadly. "She seemed like an extraordinary 'voman."

"She was." Storm said, looking at Nightcrawler. "She was my dearest friend."

"She lives on through you all." Nightcrawler said quietly. "And for 'zat reason, she will never truly die."

**Magneto's Secret Lair **

"Mystique, I want you to infiltrate the school and see what Charles is up to." Magneto told her.

"Why can't I do it?" Pyro asked, flicking his lighter on. Hemade the flame dance beautifully across his fingers. "I'm ready." He added, snuffing the flame in a closed fist and looking at Magneto.

"You, boy, are nowhere near ready to face Charles and his X-Men." Magneto said, his voice reprimanding.

"But I know their powers." Pyro argued. "I know their weaknesses."

"Simply knowing them does not give you the power to defeat them." Magneto snapped at him, and Pyro glared. Mystique smiled at their argument—on of many frequent arguments since Pyro had joined them. They fought the way a father and son might.

Then, turning her attention away from them, Mystique concentrated and her true form melted away to that of Bobby Drake. She had taken his form before, had driven Rogue away when Magneto needed her free from the safety of Charles Xavier.

"Oh and Mystique?" She glanced back at Magneto. "Do be careful." She nodded and left him with Pyro.

"One day I'll be even more powerful than you." Pyro told Magneto coldly.

"Perhaps." Magneto raised his arm and—using the metal zipper on Pyro's jacket—made him hover in the air. "But that day is not today." Magneto reminded him, lowering the boy onto the ground again.

Pyro fell onto the ground, but quickly stood up and brushed himself off—glaring at Magneto the whole time. He began to wonder if abandoning the X-Men for this villain was worth it after all.

New York, New York 

**Hellfire Club Headquarters **

"We have located the mutant school you asked about, Ms. Frost." The agent said, approaching his boss cautiously. She was known for her rash temper, and he was in no mood to anger her.

She smiled as she turned her chair to face him. Her white corset and short skirt gave her the appearance of an elegant ice skater. But her heavy, fur cape and piercing glare told that although she was elegant, she was not to be taken lightly.

"That's wonderful news." She told her agent, tapping her fingers together as she watched nervous man. "Have you located the mutant who can manipulate the weather yet?"

"Yes." She knew the man was lying. His thoughts were screaming it at her. Emma smiled and stood up—a sign that her agents never took to be good.

"Then why do I see you trembling in fear?" She asked him, playing along with his lying game.

"I…we haven't quite…"

"Shut up." She said a bit absent mindedly as she outstretched her hand and blasted the man with a spy energy bolt that killed him instantly. His body fell to the ground with a loud 'thud' and immediately two guards rushed in to take it away.

"Find my best agent." Emma demanded of them.

"Yes, my Queen." One said, bowing to her.

"Bring him to me right away. We have lots of work to do." She added, smiling sinisterly at the file that opened on her computer. There, at her very fingertips, was everything the government knew about Ororo Monroe, otherwise known as Storm.

_Panorama_ Interview taken from The Uncanny X-Men issue 158. Information was modified for the movie-verse, and I do not own the information that was not modified.

Ann March is a fictional news reporter I created to replace Senator Kelly in this conversation since they killed him off in the first X-Men movie.

8


	2. Chapter 2 Life Incarnate

_X-Men 3:_ Here To Stay An original X-Men movie fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the X-Men or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant solely for the enjoyment of myself and other X-Men movie and comic fans.

**Title**: Here To Stay

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Marvel comics

**Setting**: This movie takes place shortly after the _X-Men 2: Mutants Unite_ movie and is set in the movieverse.

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence _

**Author's Note: **Feel Free to e-mail me with ideas and character 2

**Life Incarnate **

**Manchester, New York** Angel Eyes Cemetery 

Logan kneeled down in front of the grave. It was not really Jean's grave, it did not hold her body. Logan could not smell a trace of her near it. It was merely a physical manifestation of their need to move on, a sort of closure. But, if giving her an empty grave was supposed to make the hurt go away, why was he still in agony?

He hung his head in despair as he looked at the name engraved on the headstone.

Jean Grey 

_Beloved Friend _

"I miss ya, Jeanie." He told the silent grave. Despite his constant efforts since her death to stop them, Logan felt tears form in his eyes. Of all the people he had ever known, of all the women he had come in contact—and Logan had not been shy when it came to women—he had only ever loved one. And now, he stood before her hollow grave, alone.

Being there did not help. In fact, in a lot of ways it made things worse. Seeing her name on that cold stone just brought to reality that she was gone forever. He remembered how his heart had been torn at the sight of the waves eating Jean's body away. Both he and Cyclops had cried for her that moment, sharing, for once, a feeling they both understood completely.

"Time's supposed to make it all go away, but so far it's just…" He paused and wiped his tears away. He would never let her see him cry, and he was certain that she could see him from wherever she was now. "Every day your face fades a little in my mind." He told the grave. "And I hate that."

He stood up and looked around, relieved to find that he had been alone during his embarrassing confession. He looked back at the headstone. "It's my fault really." He told the grave. "Stryker wanted me, and I pulled you guys all into the fight." He knew that it was not his fault, that Stryker had been trying to kill all mutants, but for some reason saying that it was his fault out loud made him feel. It did not make him feel better, but it was better to feel _something_ rather than the _nothing_ he had felt since Jean's death.

"I know you chose wonder boy and all, but I could 'ave made ya happy." He said. "I could have made you the happiest woman alive, Jean."

**Manchester, New York**

**Professor Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters**

Peter was wringing his hands nervously as he walked towards Kitty. He had wanted to talk to her for quite some time now, but other circumstances—like the recent invasion of the school—had prevented such an opportunity.

Peter had often found himself feeling inferior to the other students at Xavier's school, mostly because of his background. He had grown up on a small farm, living the life of a humble farmer. Most of the other students did not even care what a farmer did. But, Kitty always seemed to listen to whoever was speaking to her, even if the subject bored her.

So, with a nervous confidence that only she could provide him with, Peter walked towards Kitty. She seemed to be walking towards him, but Peter knew that she was just headed to her dorm room, not him. He stopped her before she passed by him by speaking.

"Hello." He said, smiling tensely. "I'm Peter Rasputin." He added, not sure if she even cared.

Kitty brushed a dark curl away from her eyes and smiled at him. "I'm Kitty Pryde." She said, extending her hand for him to shake. He took it hesitantly, but was surprised to find that his hand went right through hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said, quickly. "I can never seem to control my powers around cute guys." She added, smiling at him as her cheeks got red. Peter smile back, sure that he was mirroring her blushing.

X X X X X X X X X X

Storm smiled as she felt the rain pour over her body. Showering in Mother Nature had always been one of her favorite relaxing things to do. She could feel the energy in the natural particles that caressed her skin. After a good half-hour, she willed the rain away and got dressed.

Glancing over at the top of her dresser, she saw a picture of her and Jean. Although Storm had been one of the X-Men for years she had never felt like she belonged. Jean had helped her with that, had given her a friend to confide in. But now Jean was gone, and there was no one to turn to.

She closed the dresser drawer and laid down in her bed, cuddling her pillow as her heart seeped into despair. She had lived the first few decades of her life believing she was a goddess, and then the Professor had found her and everything had changed. Although she was grateful for all Xavier had done for her, at times Storm wondered if her life would have been better if he had never approached her.

When she was worshiped as a goddess she had many followers who dedicated their lives—and at times their deaths—to her. She had once held complete control over thousands of people. Now she protected those who wanted to hunt her and kill her for merely being alive.

Engulfed deeply in her thoughts, Storm did not notice the woman who stood in the corner of her room until she spoke to her.

"Ororo, is it?" Storm jumped up out of bed and faced the intruder. It was none other than Ms. Emma Frost, but Storm was ignorant of her foe's identity. "Hello." Ms. Frost added. "And thank you, by the way."

"For what?" Storm snapped.

"For your body." Emma said, smiling. Then she waved her hand and Storm's mind was thrown into chaos. Everything swirled in front of her mind's eye and she could not control herself at all. Within moments she was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Get her out of here." Ms. Frost told the two agents that entered the room. "And be careful with her!" She yelled after them as they clumsily carried her out of the room.

X X X X X X X X X X

"Has anyone seen Storm?" Cyclops asked as he entered the planning room. It was a room reserved for only the X-Men, a room where they could make plans and speak in private about delicate matters. Everyone was present for the meeting, Nightcrawler, Bobby, Rogue, the Professor, and Cyclops. Wolverine had been contacted but snapped that he was too busy for a meeting, and so his absence was irritatingly excused. But, Storm was nowhere to be seen.

"She's usually here by now." Rogue commented, taking her chair on the far side of the metal table.

"Well, this is one meeting we can not have without her." Cyclops told them, and they all sensed he had some terrible news.

"What's up?" Bobby asked, the first to speak up. "You seem tense."

Cyclops looked at the Professor, who nodded, then turned his attention back to the other X-Men. "I'm leaving." He said. Everyone was surprised to hear this.

"Why?" Rogue asked, sounding as upset as she looked. "You're our leader! You can't just leave us!"

"I have to, Rogue." Cyclops said, calmly. "I can't stay here. It holds to many memories of Jean." There was awkward silence at the mention of her name, and they all suddenly understood why Scott could not stay. "I need to get away from here, to start a new life and try to move on."

"Scott has been an X-Men for quite a few years." The Professor commented sadly. "But, as sad as it will be to see him go, I believe he is making a wise choice."

"Who 'vill take his place as our team leader?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Storm will." Cyclops said simply, as if it were no big deal. "That is why she should be here."

"Tha' still leaves us one short of a team, Professor." Rogue commented cautiously.

Xavier nodded in response to her comment. "I am already in the process of choosing another student to be a member of our team." He told them. "I have the feeling that Logan may be leaving us as well." Bobby tried to ignore Rogue's pained look at the idea of Wolverine leaving, but he did not do a very good job. And, for a moment, his eyes became yellow, Mystique's amusement at the girl's admiration for Logan breaking her character.

"Logan only really ever stayed for Jean." The Professor added, quietly.

"When are you leaving?" Rogue asked Cyclops.

"Tomorrow." He said. "I hope to talk with Storm between now and then."

**Magneto's Secret Lair**

"Storm is missing in action and Cyclops is leaving the X-Men. They are planning on choosing a new member this week to become part of the X-Men in Jean's place." Mystique told Magneto. He raised an eyebrow in interest.

"That's a bunch of bull." Pyro commented, flicking his lighter open and closed and making an annoying clicking sound as he did it. "Cyc loves that school almost more than the Professor. Why would he leave it?"

"Because it brings back to many memories of Jean." Mystique said, turning her yellow eyes to look at him. Pyro sneered and flicked his lighter lid again.

"Someday, Pyro, when you have experienced the love of a woman, you will understand why Cyclops is leaving his home." Magneto told the young mutant.

"Me, in love? Right." Pyro said, sarcastically.

"It happens to the best of us." Mystique commented.

"Well, I think we should take advantage of Cyclops leaving. I mean, Jean, Storm and him were the real X-Men besides the Professor. They know that school better than the architects. With Storm missing and Cyclops gone, we've got a clear shot at the Professor. The new X-Men aren't experienced enough to realize what we are capable of."

"May I remind you, Pyro, that you yourself were merely a student at that school months ago?" Magneto said. "You quickly forget that these 'new' X-Men have faced me before. They know our weaknesses just as we know theirs."

"Nevertheless, Eric," Magneto looked at Mystique, "The kid has a good idea. If we defeat Xavier we can take over the entire school." Magneto raised his eyebrow again and considered it.

"With control of the school and students I could open their eyes to the ever-growing war between mutants and humans. I could prepare them to fight for their existence, whereas Charles merely teaches them to protect those that wish to abolish them." He smiled at Mystique. "I like the way you think, my dear."

"Actually," Pyro raised his hand like a kid in class, "It was my idea." Magneto glared at him, but then his glare faded away and melted into a smile. "What?" Pyro asked, irritated at the way Magneto was staring at him.

"You are going to go back to Charles' school." Magneto told him. He continued explaining even as Pyro opened his mouth to argue. "You're going to regain their trust by telling them you realized you were wrong in joining me. And then, you are going to betray them." Pyro smiled as he flicked his lighter on.

"Sounds like fun." He said, the reflections of the flames dancing in his eyes.

New York, New York 

**Hellfire Club Headquarters**

Storm said quietly to herself, "I seem to be in a cell. But I have been in cell's before. I feel so…strange. My voice, my body, don't seem quite…right. There's so little light, I can barely see—but my night vision is almost as keen as Wolverine's."

She was lying down, she knew that much, so she made herself kneel instead and look around. "I'll try to generate some lightning." And she did try, she tried with all of her strength, but nothing happened. "I can't utilize any of my elemental powers! What has that blonde witch done to me!"

She slid her hand along the wall until hitting what felt like a light switch. With caution, she flipped is up and the lights came on. The first thing she saw was a mirror, and the image it reflected scared her. There, where her own body should have been, was the very woman who had attacked her mind.

"She switched bodies with me!" Storm concluded in horror. "But how?" She looked around the room, desperate to find a way out.

X X X X X X X X X X

Emma Frost smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Ororo Monroe's body was in top physical condition, which would come in handy when she faced the X-Men. The sensation of not having to block peoples' thoughts out of her mind was new and relaxing to Emma. She found herself suddenly relieved that Storm had no mind powers.

She was eager, however, to try out Storm's elemental powers. Emma had looked out her window in time to see the ocean erupt with hundreds of phenomena tornadoes months before when Storm had tried to protect the X-Jet. That show of power had not only impressed her, but earner her respect for Storm's mutant ability.

Now, in the young woman's body, Emmy had full control over those powers , and she intended to use them.

**Manchester, New York** **Angel Eyes Cemetery**

Logan started walking away from Jean's silent grave when a familiar, and frightening, scent caught his attention. It was a mixture of sweat floral scents and the scent of fresh rain. Logan knew exactly who it was he sensed. "Jean?" He turned and looked at her.

There, standing naked in the graveyard, with her eyes focused intently on Wolverine, stood Jean Grey, a woman who had long been thought dead. "This can't be possible." Logan whispered. He looked at her, amazed at how beautiful and perfect she looked. Jean, somehow sensing this, waved her hands and a colorful costume formed onto her body out of thin air.

It was a green, almost turquoise, body suit with a golden bird on the chest, and golden high-heeled boots to match the gold ribbon tied around her waist. Her red hair had grown considerably longer in the last two months and now hung beautifully across her shoulders, the ends curling naturally and blowing in the light wind. She stared at Logan through seemingly lifeless eyes, and that scared him.

Out of instinct, Logan's claws broke through the flesh on his hands and he readied himself to fight whoever was taking Jean's form in such detail, down to even her scent. "Mystique." He commented, waiting for the woman to react.

She tilted her head the way a confused dog might and looked at Logan, blinking only once. When her eyes opened from that blink they were glowing orange. "Logan." She said, her voice not resembling the voice of the woman she appeared to be in the least bit. Her voice sounded…hollow.

Logan lowered his fists, although he kept the claws out, and his face softened as he considered the possibility that this was actually Jean. "Jean?" He asked, his voice incredibly tender.

She raised her hands above her head, as if reaching for the very stars, then spoke with a powerful voice, "I am fire!" Flames trickled down her arms, starting from her fingertips. "I am life incarnate!" She added, as her eyes began to glow more intensely. She smiled and focused those eyes on Logan. "I am Phoenix!" She told him, her entire body exploding into flames.

Logan watched, unsure of how to react or what to do.

**Manchester, New York**

**Professor Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters**

Professor Xavier closed his eyes and held his head in pain, and immediately Cyclops and Nightcrawler rushed to his aid.

"Are you all right, Professor?" Rogue asked, concerned.

Xavier opened his eyes and looked at Cyclops. "She's here." He told him.

"Who?" Cyclops asked frantically.

"Jean." The Professor answered, holding his head in pain again. "But she is not the Jean we all knew and loved." He added sadly.

"How is this possible?" Cyclops asked, tears falling from behind his ruby-quartz glasses. Every night since her death he had dreamed of Jean coming back from the dead, but he had never actually considered the possibility of it really happening.

Professor Xavier concentrated. "She's…" Everyone waited tensely for him to finish, "barely able to control her powers."

"Ms. Grey was always good at controlling her powers though." Bobby said.

"They are no longer Jean's powers." The Professor explained. "They belong to the Phoenix." He told them.

"The what now?" Rogue asked, as the scared look on Xavier's face brought icy fear to her own heart.

Dialogue taken from The Uncanny X-Men Issue number 151—I do not own this content!

8


	3. Chapter 3 Doppelganger

_X-Men 3:_ Here To Stay An original X-Men movie fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the X-Men or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant solely for the enjoyment of myself and other X-Men movie and comic fans.

**Title**: Here To Stay

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Marvel comics

**Setting**: This movie takes place shortly after the _X-Men 2: Mutants Unite_ movie and is set in the movieverse.

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence _

**Author's Note: **I don't speak French, so I'm thankful that my readers do! I apologize for the previous version of this chapter in which Gambit told Rogue that "Chere" meant "Love."

**Chapter 3**

**Doppelganger **

**Manchester, New York**

**Professor Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters**

Pyro sneered at the school. Just the very building irritated him. He had sworn he would never go back, but there he was, standing on the front steps of Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. He heard Magneto's voice in his head even as he opened the door and walked in.

_"What is your name?" Magneto had asked him while in the X-Jet two months ago._

"_John" He had answered rightly, had given Magneto his name, but Magneto had something else in mind._

"_What is your _real_ name, John?" He had pressed._

_And this had made Pyro really think as he glanced at his lighter. "Pyro." He had always known that was what he wanted to call himself. What else would you call a dangerous kid who could control fire?_

_What Magneto had said next, Pyro would never forget. "You are a god among insects. Never let anyone tell you different." _

Rogue was the first one to notice him as he walked and stood silently in the back of the TV room. "John?" She ran over to him, happy to see him, then backed away quickly and looked at him warily. "What are you…"

"I made a mistake, Rogue." Pyro said, playing the part. He pretended to be sad and regretful, while inside he was busting a gut laughing at her ignorance. "I want to come back."

Rogue stared at him for a moment, unsure whether she should believe him or not, then she smiled and hugged him before he could stop her. "I'm so glad you're okay, John!" She said. "We were afraid you were…"

"Evil?" John asked, smiling sinisterly over her shoulder. That smile, of course, faded when he pulled away.

"Yes." Rogue said. "But, you're back now." She said happily. Just then Bobby walked up, and the first thing he did was punch Pyro squarely in the face. Pyro flew and hit the ground a few feet away. "Bobby!" Rogue said, irritated with him. "He's come back!"

"He couldn't have just come back." Bobby said, glaring at John. "He left us, remember?"

"I made a mistake, Bobby, I'm willing to admit that." Pyro said, standing up and holding his jaw gingerly. "But, I want to make it right." Actually, all he wanted to do was beat the crap out of Bobby Drake, but he resisted that urge to keep his cover. Rogue no longer suspected a thing, but from the look on Bobby's face he was going to be harder to convince.

"Does the Professor know you're back yet?" Bobby asked.

"I don't think so." Pyro said. "Why?"

"He can read your mind and see that you're lying." Bobby said, coldly.

"Bobby!" Rogue said again. "He came back looking for refuge and you're treating him like a villain!"

"That's because he _is_ a villain, Rogue." Bobby said, never taking his watchful eyes away from Pyro. "Let's get him to the Professor."

"The Professor isn't well." Rogue reminded him. "Whatever that Phoenix being did to him, he's not goin' to wake up for at least a few hours."

X X X X X X X X X X 

Professor Xavier held his head in pain, huddled in bed as images of agony and suffering echoed in his mind. Phoenix was making him see them, was showing him what it would do once it gained full control of Jean, and it _would_ gain control of her.

Xavier already knew that, as powerful as she was, Jean would never be able to control the Phoenix entity. The Phoenix was older than time itself. It reached a vast span over the universe, yet it had concentrated all of its power on earth in a single woman.

Jean had always been stronger than she thought. Xavier remembered how she had always been a bit hesitant about her powers, feeling she was left behind somehow. But, that was all changed now. Phoenix had given her new confidence. Logan was seeing it now.

But Logan could not see the horrible images that Phoenix was projecting into Xavier's powerful mind. There was so much blood and gore that the Professor actually cried at the sight of it all. And then it faded, and he saw the face of a beautiful woman through the misty fog of the Phoenix's images.

The woman's image became clear, and she smiled at Xavier. "I've found you, my love." She said, and the very sight of her filled Xavier with such joy that he could say nothing in return.

X X X X X X X X X X 

"Has the Professor woken up yet?" Rogue asked Nightcrawler, who was standing guard outside the Professor's room.

"No." Nightcrawler said regretfully. "He has cried in pain for many hours, only now has he fallen into peaceful sleep." He explained. "I dare not disturb him."

"Have Cyclops and Kitty found anything on this Phoenix being yet?" Rogue asked.

"I do not know if Cyclops even found 'ze girl." Nightcrawler admitted, shrugging. "Why did he need the help of a child?" He asked Rogue.

"She's great with computers I guess." Rogue answered. "But 'ah don't know her well enough to tell ya anything else."

Nightcrawler nodded. "I 'vill tell you as soon as the Professor regains consciousness."

"Thanks." Rogue said, turning to leave.

"Why do you need to speak with him anyway?" Rogue glanced back at Nightcrawler.

"Pyro's back." She said, and Nightcrawler's cheerful disposition faded to reveal anger.

"If he is here to hurt…"

"He's back." Rogue said, interrupting him. "As in he knows he was wrong to leave. I think he wants to go to school with us again, sugah." She told him. "I'm glad he's back." She added. "I was worried we had lost him for good."

"It is always 'vonderful when the lost sheep returns to the fold." Nightcrawler said, clasping his prayer beads in his fist. "'Ve must try to forgive him for betraying us and leaving with Magneto." He told her.

"I'm just glad he's okay." Rogue said.

**Manchester, New York** Angel Eyes Cemetery 

Logan watched Jean stand there, her body on fire, and yet she did not seem in pain. He watched, warily, as the flames died and she fell to the ground. She was weakened. Logan rushed over and scooped her into his arms.

Jean opened her eyes and they were normal again. She looked tired, exhausted, but she spoke quietly. "Logan?"

"I'm here, Jean." He said, trying to sound comforting.

"Take me home?" She asked.

"Sure." Logan said, as he started towards the school with Jean in his arms. Under any other circumstances, holding this woman in his arms would have brought Logan joy. But now, in the weakened state she was in, it felt horrible.

**Manchester, New York**

**Professor Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters**

Frustrated because he and Kitty had been unable to find anything about this Phoenix being, Scott made his way toward his room. He saw Pyro at the end of the hall with Rogue and Bobby, and immediately his hand reached up towards the release button on his visor.

"Wait!" Rogue said, holding her hand up, and Scott did not press the button. "He's come back." She explained as they walked to him. "He wants to go to school again."

"I was wrong to ever go with Magneto." Pyro told Scott, his face convincing enough that he almost believed the kid. But there was something about Pyro that had always made Scott keep his 'eye' on him more than with the other students. He studied Rogue's face and saw that she really believed Pyro wanted to change. Then he looked at Bobby and saw that he mirrored his own distrust.

"We'll get you enrolled tomorrow." Scott finally said, and Pyro and Rogue smiled. "Bobby, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, and Bobby and Scott walked away from Rogue and Pyro. "You don't believe him. Neither do I." Scott told him. "I want you to watch Pyro like a hawk. At the first sign of trouble, find one of us and let us know. Don't try to face him by yourself."

"Okay." Bobby said, although he was frustrated that Cyclops did not trust his fighting ability.

"Oh, and Bobby?" Cyclops said. "Act like you believe him, for his sake. If he thinks we trust him he may be more careless."

"Sounds like a plan." Bobby said, walking away.

Cyclops turned around and practically ran into Storm. "Oh, sorry, Ororo!" He said, smiling. "Where have you been?"

Storm smiled and said, "Out." And that was all she said before walking past Cyclops. He watched her walk down the hall and noticed that there was an extra little 'shake' to her walk, a bit more feminine than Ororo had ever walked before. But the difference was so small that he disregarded it.

X X X X X X X X X X 

As soon as Bobby and Pyro left to make arrangements for him to move back into their dorm, Rogue walked outside. The sunshine felt nice against her skin. She loved the warmth of it, because it was really the only thing that could touch her without someone getting hurt.

She walked over and saw on the grass in front of the school. No one seemed to be around, so she laid back and watched as the clouds flew by. She wondered if Storm was making them look so beautiful just for her.

The last few days had been so tense, with the Professor's condition and Cyclops's announcement that he was leaving. Everything seemed to be changing so quickly and it was all because of Jean's death.

Rogue had not known Jean long enough to care for her as deeply as some of the others did, but she _did_ miss her. She had been in her science class the year before, after all. But, Rogue was tired of mourning. She was tired of seeing everyone wearing black in Jean's name and tears coming to their eyes at the mention of her name. She was tired of the sadness, because she knew that Jean would hate to see them all like that.

So, lying out in the front courtyard, Rogue pushed all thoughts of her troubles away and gazed at the clouds. It was relaxing until someone else showed up. She sat up suddenly, embarrassed, and looked to see who it was.

"Hello, Chere." Gambit said, tipping an imaginary hat at Rogue.

"Mah' name's Rogue." She told him, not meaning to sound as snappy as she had, but not regretting it either. She was in no mood for company.

"Sounds like ya gots a lot on yah' mind." Gambit told her, taking a seat in the grass next to her.

"Can't escape that sort of thing here." Rogue admitted, giving in and opening up to the conversation finally. She looked at the school. "I've seen so much since I came here." She looked at Gambit and noticed his red eyes watching her intently. They were concentrating completely on her, and the message they whispered was almost…seductive.

"So, what's your story?" She asked. "I mean, what brought ya here?"

Gambit looked away, suddenly uneasy. "Mah past caught up wit' me." He said simply. "Da law said I either come here or get locked up. I chose here, and I'm glad I did." He said, winking at her.

"What did you do?" Rogue asked, aware that she was prying, but unable to contain her curiosity.

"I was da best thief in New Orleans, Chere." Gambit told her, not holding anything back. His hand moved a little closer to hers, and Rogue watched it carefully. "But, I'm done wit' dat sorta life now. Wanta make somethin' of myself." He said, looking thoughtfully at the clouds.

"So," Gambit said, changing the subject, "You and dat' boy Bobby, you togetha'?" Rogue smiled at him.

"Why?"

"Just wondering." Gambit said, trying to hide his hope.

"Yes." Rogue said. "We're together." She told him. "I don't know how much longer though." Gambit's eyes lit up, and Rogue could not help but smile. "We've been…drifting apart lately. He hasn't been the same since Alkali, and I can't seem to reach him anymore. If he isn't goin' to talk to me, then I don't know if we should be together."

"You're absolutely right, Chere." Gambit told her.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Rogue asked him.

"It means 'dear' in French." Gambit told her, flashing white teeth as he smiled at her.

X X X X X X X X X X

"Hello, Kurt." Nightcrawler looked up at Storm and smiled.

"Vere have you been?" He asked.

"Around." She answered. "I heard that the Professor was not well. May I see him?" Nightcrawler nodded and opened the door to Xavier's room for her. Storm walked in, and glanced back at him. "Give me a few moments alone with him?" She asked, and Nightcrawler shut the door gently behind him.

"Hello, Charles." Storm said, smiling sinisterly at the unconscious man. "I've been looking for you for quite a few years now." She walked over to the bed and leaned down near his face, then whispered in his ear. "The Hellfire Club is coming for your children." She said, smiling as she pulled away.

Her smile grew even more at the sight of Xavier's face twitching—a sign that he had heard and understood her. "The White Queen will show no mercy, children or not." She said, a bit louder. Xavier's face went into a fit of twitches, and it was not long before his whole body was thrown into a seizure.

"Kurt, help!" Storm said, sounding concerned. Nightcrawler bamphed through the door and looked at the Professor.

"I vill get help." He said. "Stay with him." He bamphed away, leaving the woman who appeared to be Storm alone with the Professor. Her lips curled into an evil grin at the sight of the Professor's pain.

New York, New York 

**Hellfire Club Headquarters**

Storm's cell was furnished like a hotel room, with a small bed and chair against one wall. There was a sink and toilet on the other wall near the mirror. "Why'd they even bother with comfort?" She asked herself in irritation.

Her eyes searched every inch of the room, looking for something that would help her escape the homely cell. Her eyes stopped suddenly on a toothbrush that sat near the sink. She walked over and reached down to grab it. Once in her hand, Storm thrashed it hard against the sink.

The plastic shattered, leaving the end of the toothbrush a sharp and jagged make-shift weapon. But she did not intend to use it as a weapon. She walked over to the only door in the room and carefully inserted the sharp end into the lock. Apparently her capture had not expected her to know the ways of a thief, let alone the improvised skills that had saved her life many times before.

It took a few seconds, but Storm finally managed to pick the lock and the door swung open. There was a single guard waiting for her, his gun pointed right at her face. He looked amused. "You might want to be more quiet next time." He told her sarcastically.

Storm's first instinct was to summon some lightning to blast the guard away, but then she remembered that she no longer had her powers. It was in that moment that the realization that she probably had the powers of the woman whose body she was in. She remembered the painful chaos that her mind had been thrown into and guessed that the blonde woman's power had to do with the mind.

She concentrated and threw a psy blast into the guard's brain. The impact threw him onto the ground, and Storm grabbed his gun before looking around for an exit.

7


	4. Chapter 4 From A World Far From Your Own

_X-Men 3:_ Here To Stay An original X-Men movie fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

As much as I'd like to say I do, I do not own the X-Men or any other Marvel Comics characters—that would be cool though. This is a just fan fiction story meant solely for the enjoyment of myself and other X-Men movie and comic fans. Any dialogue or references to or from actual comic book issues do not belong to me either.

**Title**: Here To Stay

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Marvel comics

**Setting**: This fic takes place shortly after the _X-Men 2: Mutants Unite_ movie and is set in the movieverse.

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence _

**Author's Note: **I know the story lines I'm using in this fic are totally out of sequence as far as how they happened in the X-Men comics. They really screwed up some stuff in the movies though—like how Jean became Phoenix and how Rogue became a part of the X-Men, so I had to improvise (did a lot of thinking about the Carol Danvers thing—just wait to see what I came up with, because let's face it, Rogue isn't Rogue without her strength and flying powers! As always, I'm open to suggestions though on how I could make this fic better, so please feel free to e-mail 4

**From A World Far From Your Own **

Manchester, New York 

**Professor Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters**

No one said anything as they waited for the doctor's diagnosis. There they sat, waiting right outside the medical room in the mansion basement wherein only Cyclops and the doctor were allowed.

Did Logan resent him for being the one allowed in the room with Jean? Of course he did! After all, who had carried her all the way from the graveyard to the mansion? Who had been the first one to see her alive again?

Logan loved Jean Grey, had only ever loved her, and now one-eye was the one who got to be by her side. Still, he was glad that she was alive at all, no matter how impossible it still seemed.

Next to him sat Nightcrawler, Storm, Rogue, and Bobby. They all held the same look on their face. "How's the Professor?" Logan asked them all.

"His seizure has ceased for now." Nightcrawler said. " 'Ve are still trying to learn what brought it on."

"He just started shaking." Storm said, the distress in her voice bothering Logan for some reason. Something about her didn't seem quite right to him, but then they were all on edge with Jean being back and all.

Rogue stood up as Cyclops and the doctor came out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"Is she goin' to be all right, Se. McKay?" Rogue asked. They all listened patiently for his answer.

McKay smiled. "It's going to be touch-and-go for w while, but with rest and proper care, friends to look after her—I think Ms. Grey is going to be just fine." All of the X-Men jumped to their feet in happiness, only Storm hesitating. But even she jumped up after a few seconds.

Logan looked at Cyclops, who was enjoying his moment with his friends. He felt detached from the rest of them, always had. Now, in their moment of joy, he could not share their happiness. He looked at the floor then left them there with their happiness and friendship.

New York, New York 

**Hellfire Club Headquarters**

"You won't find an easy way out of here, my dear." Storm turned sharply to look at the man who had spoken. He had a round face with dark hair that was balding on either side of his forehead, leaving only his widow's peak full. His eyes were sharp and focused, and the coat he wore said he meant business.

"Who are you?" Storm asked, surprised as she realized for the first time that her voice was not her own. She realized she should have already figure that out, but she had been so busy trying to escape that she had not heard herself.

"I am Sebastian Shaw." The man answered, as if the name should give the air of a king. He looked at her with sinister, malicious eyes. "Welcome to the Hellfire Club." He said, a creepy grin spreading across his face. "There's no escape from hell, Storm."

"You know…"

"Of course I know who you are." He said, smiling at her again. "I was there when Emma took your body." He explained. "Even as we speak she is using your disguise to infiltrate the X-Men and their pathetic mutant school."

"You can't defeat us." Storm said in defiance. "We've faced foes much stronger than you."

"That, my dear, has yet to be determined." Shaw told her, looking amused. "The X-Men have never dealt with the Hellfire Club before, and they won't survive us."

Manchester, New York 

**Professor Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters**

It would be days before the Professor woke up. And when he did, there was no one in the room to hear what he had to say. And so he laid there, waiting for a visitor, knowing that they were all busy with Jean.

Jean woke up only an hour before the Professor, and she sat up so quickly that Cyclops jumped in surprise and rushed to her side. "Jean? What is it Jean?" He asked.

She looked around with wide, frantic eyes for a moment, then looked at him. For a moment he could tell she did not recognize him and that was painful. But then her eyes softened and she pulled him into a tender hug.

"Oh, Scott." She said. "I thought I was lost forever!"

"You're safe now, Jean." Scott said, smiling at her when she pulled away. "I've got you now."

"No." Jean said, and Cyclops was confused. "Logan was there." She said, thinking hard.

"What are you talking about, Jean?" Cyclops asked, jealous that she had even used Logan's name.

"He was there in the graveyard." She said. "Where is he now?" Jean asked, standing up. Scott tried to stop her, but she laid a firm hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye as she said, "I'm much stronger than I've ever been, Scott. I'll be fine." He watched in silent tears as the woman he loved walked out of the medical room.

X X X X X X X X X X 

"Look, Rogue," Bobby sighed. "People are talking." He said.

"About what?" She asked him, unaware of what he was trying to get at.

"About you and that new kid." Bobby said, and Rogue suddenly understood.

"Oh, you mean Gambit?" Bobby nodded. "We're just friends, Bobby." She assured him.

"It's just that you've been spending more time with him lately than with me." Bobby told her, taking her gloved hand into his own hand.

"You've been working on controlling your powers, Bobby." Rogue told him, irritated that she was the one being accused. "I don't even see you that often anymore, and it's not like you couldn't take a break and spend time with me."

"That's not the point, Rogue…"

"What is?" Rogue asked, interrupting him. "You and I both know you've been different since Alkali Lake, Bobby." He looked away from her. "You used to tell me everything, but now we hardly speak. Gambit actually talks to me." Bobby glared at her at the mention of his name. "He's sweat, and he listens."

"Rogue, I've just…" Bobby paused. "Look, I lost my family two months ago. They won't acknowledge my existence anymore. I've tried writing letters, but they just return them. And every time I call they hang up as soon as they realize who I am. My brother even changed his e-mail to sorry, Bobby. I really am." Rogue said, slipping her hand out of his grasp. "But if you're not going to treat me like your girlfriend, then maybe I shouldn't _be_ your girlfriend." She looked at him through sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Bobby." She turned to leave. "Goodbye." She said quietly as she walked down the hall, leaving Bobby there, devastated.

"Wow, you were just dropped hard!" Pyro said, sounding amused. He walked over to Bobby, ignoring his angry glare. "She's not worth it anyway." He said. "You can do better. Remember that chic Mystique? Now there's a babe!" Pyro said, smiling.

"Shut up, John." Bobby said, walking away.

"Okay, hint taken." Pyro said. "But what are you going to do if this new guy steps up to the plate and steals her for good?" Bobby tried to ignore Pyro's question by not answering, but he had already considered the idea.

X X X X X X X X X X 

"Charles Xavier." The Professor looked at the woman who stood at the foot of his bed. She was beautiful, with dark intricately drawn lines in curves around her eyes and a extravagant headdress that was shaped like a beautiful helmet, round at the top and pointed on both sides, and wrapped around the back of her head like a cap. She was gorgeous, and although Xavier had never seen her before in his life, he knew her name.

"Lilandra." He uttered quietly. "Are you real. Or…or am I dreaming again?" He asked her.

"I am truly here." She said, smiling at him.

"I…I know you." Xavier told her as she walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"My people discovered the movement of the Phoenix entity many earth months ago, Charles Xavier. While searching the universe for it, in my mind I saw a face." She explained. "It was as if I'd found a missing piece of my soul, my…inner self. In that instant I was bound to you, Charles, and you to me."

"My rapport with you drew me to earth, where the phoenix now has taken the form of a human woman. I am from the far corner of the universe, from a world far from your own." Lilandra continued. "Charles, I came not only to warn you that your planet is in peril, but because I love you." The Professor did not know how to respond.

X X X X X X X X X X 

"Logan?" He turned and looked at Jean, so surprised to see her standing there that he dropped his beer.

"Jean?" He said. "What are you doing out of bed?" He reached over to help her stand, but she brushed his help away.

"I'm strong enough to stand, Logan." She said, smiling at him. "I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Logan asked, playing stupid as he knew exactly what she was talking about.

Although Jean heard his thoughts clearly and picked up on this, she humored him and said, "For bringing me here."

"Yeah, it was sure a sacrifice seeing you standing there naked." Logan commented, sarcastically.

Jean smiled. "Thank you, Logan." They both became serious. "I might now have survived if you hadn't been there." She started to leave, but glanced back at him. "I heard every word you said." She told him, and then she did leave.

X X X X X X X X X X

"Did you and Bobby break up?" Rogue glared at Kitty. "Wow. Sorry. I just heard that…"

"You just heard, or you were phased into the wall listening the whole time?" Rogue snapped. She didn't like yelling at Kitty. They had only been roommates for a month and already Rogue considered her a good friend. But her prying about Bobby was just getting irritating.

"I'm sorry." Kitty said shyly. "I had just come from talking to Peter again and…" Rogue's face changed and she asked excitedly, as all thoughts of Bobby Drake disappeared from her mind and she stepped into friend mode.

"Did he ask ya out yet?" Rogue asked, eager to hear the answer.

Kitty smiled and her cheeks turned red. "Yeah." Rogue screamed in excitement and hugged Kitty. "We're going out to dinner on Friday. That is if the mansion doesn't get attacked again." She added, sarcastically.

"That's so great, Kitty!" Rogue said, smiling at her friend.

"Yeah, well I was kind of hoping you would go on a double date with us." Kitty said nervously, and Rogue's face changed. "I'm kinda nervous to be with him alone like that." Kitty added. "Hey, maybe you could ask that new guy!" She suggested.

Rogue started to protest, but then Gambit's face appeared in her mind and she smiled. " 'Ah might just do that." She said, smiling as she thought of his rugged looks and beautiful exotic eyes. Kitty giggled at the look on Rogue's face. "What?"

"Nothing." Kitty said, trying to stop herself from laughing. "It's just that you've so totally got a crush on red-eyes!"

"I do not." Rogue said, throwing a pillow at Kitty. She phased and the pillow flew through her. "You're no fun." Rogue said, smiling.

New York, New York 

**Hellfire Club Headquarters**

"They will come for me." Storm told Sebastian Shaw.

"Your friends don't even suspect that anything is wrong yet, Storm." He told her. "They think Emma is you."

"They'll realize something isn't right sooner or later!" She shouted.

"Will they now?" Shaw smiled as he carefully lit a cigar. "We'll just have to wait and see." He said, slamming the locked door behind him as he left the cell. This time everything had been removed from the room so that Storm had no tools for escape.

She sat there in the small room, suddenly scared to death of the enclosed space. She had always been claustrophobic, but only the Professor had only known why. Storm had laid for hours in wreckage when she was a child near her mother's dead and bloodied body, and since that moment she had been deathly afraid of small spaces. She wondered if Shaw knew that or if he had merely placed her there by coincidence.

Some dialogue taken from X-Men Issue 107 and modified slightly for this fan fiction—I do not own this dialogue!

7


	5. Chapter 5 The Closer They Get

_X-Men 3:_ Here To Stay An original X-Men movie fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the X-Men or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant solely for the enjoyment of myself and other X-Men movie and comic fans.

**Title**: Here To Stay

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Marvel comics

**Setting**: This fic takes place shortly after the _X-Men 2: Mutants Unite_ movie and is set in the movieverse.

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence _

**Chapter 5**

**The Closer They Become...**

Manchester, New York **Professor Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters**

Despite the freedom she now had, breaking up with Bobby had been one of the hardest things Rogue had ever done. She was a free agent now, and yet she did not know if she wanted to be. But, the words were said and she could never take them back.

Now if you had asked her, Rogue outright would have denied being glad to see Gambit walking down the hallway to where she was looking out the window. Looking through something and seeing the people outside when they were unaware of it somehow made her life seem simpler. It was an odd comfort. But then so were Gambit's eyes.

"You all right?" He asked her, and there was an honest look of concern on his face. Rogue smiled, having thought him above hurting for others. She did not answer, so Gambit reached out a hand to touch her arm.

Out of instinct, Rogue pulled sharply away and looked at Gambit with wide, angry eyes. "Why would you do that?" She demanded, her voice echoing down the hall. "Why, Gambit?"

"Did I do sometin' wrong, Chere?" He asked her, following closely behind as she walked down the hall in a futile attempt to get away from him.

"Remy," He looked surprised to hear his real name, "Ya know you can't tou…" Rogue stopped in mid sentence and looked at his face, suddenly realizing that he had no idea what her mutant 'gift' was. Her face softened, as she became embarrassed. "I'm sorry." She told him. "I…my mutant…gift, it's a curse really, because you see, 'ah can't touch anyone or I'll kill them."

"What's dat?" Gambit asked.

"I…" Rogue looked away from his curious red eyes. "I'd suck the life out of ya if ya touched me." She said. Gambit did not respond, so she turned and looked at him. She watched in awe as he took some old, worn, brown gloves out of a pocket inside his trench coat and placed them carefully on his hands.

Then, ever so tenderly, he reached out with a gloved hand and touched her face. Rogue shuttered at the near contact as tears came to her eyes. "No one has ever…" She could not even finish her sentence, she just looked at Gambit and smiled.

"I keep dem on, eh?" Gambit asked, pulling his hand away. He flashed a goofy smile her way, and Rogue could not help but laugh at him.

"I'd like that." Rogue told him.

X X X X X X X X X X 

"Looks like the Cajun's stepping in on your girl." Pyro said, trying his hardest to push Bobby to his limits.

"She's not my girl anymore." Bobby said, coldly. He turned sharply into another hallway.

"Dude, where are you going?" Pyro asked. "The kitchen is like way closer in that hall."

"Shut up." Bobby said.

Pyro scoffed. "You're not really going to let that pink-eyed freak take Rogue, are you?" Bobby stopped suddenly and turned on Pyro, an intense glare on his face.

"Look, earlier you were telling me that losing Rogue was a good thing. Now you're trying to make me miss her. What's the deal, John?" Bobby demanded, getting in his face a bit.

"My name's not John!" Pyro shouted.

"It's the name your parents gave you." Bobby argued.

"Yeah, well at least my parents don't hate me because I'm a mutant." Pyro said tauntingly. And that was Bobby's breaking point. He shoved Pyro so hard he hit the wall and fell to the floor before he could even blink.

"You shut up!" Bobby told him, pointing an angry finger at him.

"They'll never except you again, Bobby." John said, wiping blood from his lips as Bobby began to walk away. "You'll never belong in your family again."

"Don't you think I know that?" Bobby asked, turning to glare at Pyro again. But his look was more sad than angry, because he had already thought of what Pyro was saying in great detail on his own. He knew he was never going to see his family again if they had anything to say about it.

"Bobby, I know you think he's like the bad guy and everything, but for the short time I was with Magneto, he treated me like a son." Pyro said, all mocking turning to seeming seriousness. "He took me in when no one else would."

"_We_ would have." Bobby said, and this time when he started to walk away he kept going.

X X X X X X X X X X 

"Do the students get to smoke too?" Logan looked up from his cigarette at the woman who was being sarcastic with him. She was tall and thin, wearing a short skirt-suit, and her blond hair was worn long around her shoulders.

"Depends." Logan said, looking at his cigarette. "Are you a student?" He asked, teasingly.

She smiled. "No, actually, I'm here to see Professor Charles Xavier." She extended a hand for him to shake, which he grudgingly shook. "I'm Carol Danvers." She told him, smiling.

"Logan." He said simply. "What exactly do you need with the Professor, Ms. Danvers?"

"Business." She said, and Logan understood that she did not want to discuss it with him. "Is he around?"

"He's in his room." Logan explained. "Hasn't come out for hours, and every time someone knocks he tells us to let him be."

"Is he all right?" Carol asked.

"Sure." Logan said. "One of his first students just came back from the dead, but hey, he's handling it fine." His tone was sarcastic.

"Looks like you've got some issues with it too." Carol concluded, looking at him.

Logan snuffed his cigarette against his own palm, not even wincing from the pain he was now used to. Carol watched in great interest, but did not look surprised when his burn healed. "Come on in." Logan said, heading towards the door. "Scott's the teacher's pet." He added. "I'll let him deal with ya."

X X X X X X X X X X 

Hours had passed since the arrival of Lilandra, and during that time she and Xavier had opened their minds to each other. They knew every secret the other held. For hours it would have looked to everyone else as if they just stared at each other, but they were, at least in the case of Xavier, actually falling in love. But suddenly, their enjoyable connection was cut off by a dark entity, a lurking shadow in their minds that forced them both to blink and open their eyes back to reality.

"You felt it too?" Xavier asked, and Lilandra nodded.

"Someone here is not as they should be." Lilandra said.

"Phoenix?" Xavier asked.

"No." Lilandra answered. "Someone else." She searched the school with her mind but found no clue as to what had disturbed them so. She did, however, learn of Xavier's guest. "Do you know a Carol Danvers?" She asked the Professor.

"Carol Danvers?" Lilandra nodded. "Yes. She's been one of The Avengers for quite some time now. Why?"

"Did you not sense her presence?" Lilandra asked him.

Xavier thought about it. "I guess I didn't." He said, the idea shocking him. There had never been a newcomer to the mansion that he was not immediately aware of.

"Go to her." Lilandra said, bringing Xavier's wheel chair over to him. "I think it would be wise to not tell your students of my presence yet."

"Yes." He agreed. "Lilandra?" He said, once he was at the door. "Someone came to see me earlier. She called herself the White Queen, and she threatened to students." Xavier thought back as it all came to him. "That's odd." He said. "I can't remember seeing her mind. It's almost as if she shielded her mind from me."

"I do not know who this White Queen could be." Lilandra admitted.

X X X X X X X X X X

"This is Carol Danvers." Logan told Scott as he lit another cigarette. "Says she's here to see the Professor."

"Logan, will you please not smoke in here?" Scott asked, his voice showing that he was annoyed. Logan glared at him and kept smoking. Scott turned and looked at Carol. "I'm Scott Summers." He said, shaking her hand. "What brings you to see the Professor?"

"Something that's none of your business." Logan said snidely. He winked at Carol, who tried to ignore him but ended up giving Scott an amused look in the process.

"I was asking her." Scott snapped.

Logan glared at Scott, then asked, "Where's Jean?" This angered Scott even more, and it was evident in the way his face tensed.

"She's resting." He said.

"Oh, so she's in her room?" Logan asked, even as he headed towards Jean's room.

"Logan, she's resting!" Scott said loudly. "You do know the meaning of the word, right?" Logan stopped walking and looked back at Scott.

"Look, don't…" He pulled his hand sharply away as he dropped the cigarette Scott had scorched with his eye-blast.

"No smoking in the mansion." Scott told him with sarcastic patients. Logan gave him an even more sarcastic smile and stepped on the cigarette, then turned and started walking towards Jean's room again.

"Sorry about him." Scott told Carol, turning his attention back to her. "He's under the false impression that he belongs here."

"I heard that, one-eye!" Logan called out as he turned a corner.

X X X X X X X X X X

"You must be Rogue." Storm said, and Rogue gave her a stranger look.

"Yeah, but you knew that." Rogue told her.

"Of course I did." Storm smiled. "I was just kidding." She said.

"I better go now." Gambit said, turning to leave. Rogue reached out and touched his arm, stopping him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Gots places to be, Chere." He said. Then he tipped an imaginary hat at both her and Storm and walked away.

"He's quite a character." Storm remarked, watching him walk away.

"Yeah." Rogue said, smiling towards him. She turned and looked at Storm. "Was there something ya needed?" She asked.

"Yes, actually." Storm replied. "Could you come with me please?" Rogue followed Storm down the hallway, past the kitchen and past Scott, who was talking with an unfamiliar blond woman. Storm, however, noticeably eyed the stranger, as if she knew exactly who she was.

"Friend of yours?" Rogue asked quietly.

"I've never seen her before." Storm answered. They turned a corner and walked towards Storm's room.

"So, what are we doin'?" Rogue asked, once Storm had opened the door and they were standing inside. Rogue looked nervously around.

"You're not doing anything." Storm said, before slamming a vase against Rogue's head. She fell to the floor, unconscious. "At least not yet." Storm said, smiling at Rogue's seemingly lifeless body.

X X X X X X X X X X

Jean's door opened just as Logan reached out to grab the handle. He walked in, a bit surprised by the door, and looked at Jean's smiling face.

"How are you Logan?" She asked. Logan glanced at her door, which was closed, then back at Jean.

"Could you always do that?" He asked. "Tell when I was coming, I mean."

"No." Jean said. "Just sometimes. But, my powers have been remarkably stronger since…" She stopped in mid sentence as they both became serious to match the serious atmosphere of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked, breaking the silence.

"Mostly tired." Jean admitted. "I'm still trying to…get back into the swing of things." She said.

"Jean, at the graveyard, you weren't yourself." Logan said. "You called yourself Phoenix." Jean's eyes narrowed at the mention of Phoenix. "Who is Phoenix, Jean?"

"Nothing." She said, trying to fake a smile. "I was just…I was confused, Logan, and I didn't know what I was saying."

"Jean…"

"I had just come back from the dead, Logan!" She said, screaming. All around the room things flew in the air at the sound of her irritation, then fell down when she relaxed. "I'm sorry." She said, looking away from him. "I've just…it's been difficult."

"I know." Logan told her sympathetically.

"You really don't." She said, looking up at him. "I mean, everyone, even Scott, looks at me like I'm…like I'm a monster. You're the only one that…" She looked away again. "I feel so strong, Logan, and yet everyone wants me to stay in bed. They don't understand that I'm…different." She looked at him with glowing eyes.

**Magneto's Secret Lair**

"How long do I have to play nice with them?" Pyro asked, his voice whiny.

"Until you regain their trust, boy!" Magneto said, angry that Pyro hadn't already figured that out. "They trusted you once, they will again. It's in Charles' nature to forgive."

"What happens if I just accidentally blow up on Bobby?" Pry asked. "Because he's really pushing my…"

"There will be no accidents." Magneto said sharply. "And if there are, you will answer to me."

"You're not my boss, you know." Pyro snapped.

"No." Mystique agreed. "But he is the only reason you're not dead yet." Her hand became Logan's for a moment, claws extended. Pyro glared at her.

6


	6. Chapter 6 Hellfire Club Is The Name

_X-Men 3:_ Here To Stay An original X-Men movie fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the X-Men or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant solely for the enjoyment of myself and other X-Men movie and comic fans.

**Title**: Here To Stay

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Marvel comics

**Setting**: This fic takes place shortly after the _X-Men 2: Mutants Unite_ movie and is set in the movieverse.

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence _

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all the reviews so far. I appreciate specifications on what you enjoy the most and what you would like to see happen or be changed. Please realize that I read your reviews every time I log onto the Internet, and they make my day! However, I am not above constructive criticism, and, as I realize that most X-Men fans such as myself are, I know there are so die-hard fans out there reading this. I ask you to please remember that I am human, and that any mistakes I make as far as characters were unintentional and can be fixed if you notify me about them. Thank you, as always, for reading my fics!

**Chapter 6**

**Hellfire Club Is The Name**

Manchester, New York **Professor Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters**

"Hey." Gambit turned and looked at Kitty. "Gambit, right?"

"Yes." He said, unsure of who she was.

"I'm Kitty, Rogue's roommate." She explained, shaking his hand. Gambit's eyes seemed to glow at the mention of Rogue's name. "So, um, you like her?"

"What?" He was surprised by her forwardness.

"Do you like Rogue? As in are you interested romantically in her?" Kitty asked, getting frustrated with the Cajun. "Because she needs a date for tomorrow night. Peter and I are going out to dinner, and I invited Rogue to come with a date. You should go with her." She was talking so fast that Gambit laughed. "What?"

"You talk like dah' wind." He told her. "Does Rogue know you be talkin' to me?" Gambit asked.

"Um, well, no." Kitty admitted.

Gambit smiled. "Den, you best let her do dah askin'." He told her.

"Hey, I'm just giving you a heads up." Kitty said. "Because she likes you." She added, walking away.

"What's dat?" Gambit asked.

"I said Rogue _likes_ you." Kitty told him, smiling. She tried not to laugh at the excited look on his face.

New York, New York **Hellfire Club Headquarters**

Storm jumped in surprise when the door opened and two men walked in carrying a girl. Jumping to her feet, Storm readied herself for whatever they had planned. But, they merely left the girl and locked the door behind them.

Finding a light switch, Storm turned the lights on and was both relieved and scared to see that the girl was Rogue. "Rogue?" She ran over to her, helping her wake up. "Rogue, are you okay?"

Rogue blinked her eyes and looked at Storm, then backed away in fear. "Who…who are you?" She asked.

"Don't you…" Storm stopped and remembered that she was in the White Queen's body, not her own. Deciding that it was better to gain Rogue's trust before trying to explain everything, she said, "I'm a friend."

"How do I know that?" Rogue asked. She looked scared, frightened like a little child.

"I'm in here too, aren't I?" Storm asked, and Rogue looked around and finally nodded.

"Who…" Rogue thought for a moment. "Storm hit me!" She said, jumping to her feet. "She knocked me out!"

"Calm down, Rogue." Storm said.

"How do you know my name?" Rogue asked, getting suspicious again.

"This may sound strange and unbelievable, but I'm Storm." Rogue just stared at her like she was crazy. "The White Queen has switched bodies with me." Storm said, hoping to convince her.

"Prove it." Rogue said. "Tell me something only Storm would know."

Storm thought for a moment, then said, "You're dating Bobby Drake."

"Everyone knows that, and I actually am not dating him anymore." Rogue said. She reached for one of her gloves, ready to take it off if needed to defend herself. "You've got one more chance to prove that you're Storm before I start fighting." Rogue warned.

Thinking hard, Storm went over every memory she had with Rogue, trying to find something that was exclusively theirs. "Your first day in class, John tried to impress you with a fireball. But, Bobby froze it and it shattered. I gave John detention for the disruption."

Rogue smiled and hugged Storm so suddenly that she could not stop her. "It is you!" Rogue said, sounding relieved. She looked her up and down. "But how did she…?"

"She's a telepath." Storm explained. "And if she has captured you it means that she plans on catching all of the X-Men one at a time."

"But wouldn't the Professor sense that something wasn't right when she was around him? I mean, she may look like you, but he'd know she isn't." Rogue said.

"She must be blocking it from his mind." Storm concluded. "Although I don't know how, because I have her powers now."

"We need to find a way out of here." Rogue said, walking over to the door. "It's too…" She looked around, "empty."

"I already escaped once. Their guards are not a problem, but a man by the name of Sebastian Shaw stopped me."

"Where are we?" Rogue asked her.

"Some place called the Hellfire Club." Storm said.

"Correct." They both looked over towards the mirror, where the voice was coming from. Then they watched in shock as the mirror slid away to reveal a window. Behind it stood Shaw, and he looked pleased. "Hellfire Club is the name, and mutant controlling is the game."

"What do you mean by mutant controlling?" Rogue asked sharply.

"Just what I said, my dear." Shaw told her, and his voice was almost cheerful. He looked at the two women as if they were caged animals at a zoo, living things he could torment without ever getting himself hurt. "The mutant problem has recently become even more of a problem, and Charles Xavier's school is merely encouraging mutancy."

"It's not a disease." Storm told him, and Shaw smiled at her.

"No." He agreed. "But it can be cured." Rogue and Storm looked at him questioningly. "By extermination." His grin became sadistic.

Manchester, New York Professor Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters 

"Hello." Scott jumped from hearing the Professor's voice and turned to look at him.

"What are you doing up, Professor?" Scott asked. Xavier smiled at him, then turned his attention to Carol.

"You must be Carol Danvers." He concluded. "Welcome to our school." He said warmly, shaking her hand. Carol smiled.

"Thank you Professor. I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever actually get to see you." She said.

"We can talk in my office." The Professor told her, motioning towards a door at the end of the hall. He looked at Scott. "Be on the look out. I don't think we're alone." He said quietly so that Carol could not hear him. Scott nodded, and the Professor wheeled his way into his office where he looked at Carol for answers.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." She said, as if reading his mind. "Well, as I'm sure you know, I'm one of The Avengers." The Professor nodded to show that he did know this. "We recently brushed against a group called the Hellfire Club in a battle. Our confrontation was brief, but in that brief encounter their representative spoke of mutant control. As this is a school for mutants," She motioned around, "I came to warn you that the Hellfire Club is probably on their way."

"What exactly is this club?" The Professor asked her.

"They're a group of people who wish to capture and demolish mutants. I don't know why they hate mutants so much, but their hatred has driven them against The Avengers once. That's enough to constitute a warning, I believe Professor."

"I appreciate your concern, Ms. Danvers." He told her. "Thank you for stopping by."

"Actually," She looked at the Professor, "I was wondering if I could stay here for a while?" The Professor gave her a questioning look and she tapped her head. "Read my mind, Professor." He did and discovered that her recent alcoholism had driven her away from her fellow Avengers. "I need help, and I figured you could give it to me."

"I would be more than happy to help you, Ms. Danvers." Xavier told her.

"Oh, please call me Carol." She said, smiling.

"Well, Carol, you are welcome to stay here in the mansion as long as you would like. I'll have a room arranged for you shortly." The Professor told her.

X X X X X X X X X X 

"What is this place?" Jean asked, looking at the huge, empty room in awe.

"The Professor hooked us up with a little training center while you were gone, Red." Logan told her, and she raised an eyebrow at the nick name. "We call it the Danger Room." He told her. "Can be programmed to train us for almost any situation.

"Why did you bring me here?" Jean asked him.

"You said you were tired of everyone telling you to stay in bed." Logan said. "I know how that is, being told to stay down when your full of energy." He smiled. "Besides, I wanna see your face when this room kicks in."

She smiled back. "Should I be scared?"

"You?" Logan said, leaving the room and entering the control room that separated them with a class window. He turned the microphone on so that Jean could hear him, then said, "You've got nothing to be afraid of. You've always been a great fighter, Jean." He told her as he hit some buttons.

The lights in the room went off, and suddenly Jean found herself looking at totally black. But, in moments, the lights came back on and she was staring at what looked like Magneto.

"He's not real." Jean told Logan. "I'm not…" She concentrated. "I can't read his mind, so he can't be real."

"He's not." Logan said. "But the pain he's gonna dish out is." Jean turned to look at Wolverine and ask him what he meant, and Magneto—or whatever looked like him—took that opportune distraction to throw a solid punch to her jaw. She flew back a few feet, landing on the floor hard.

But it took her only seconds to literally jump to her feet again, and this time when he came for her, she was ready. Magneto reached out to attack again, but Jean simple held up a hand and he caught fire. She watched as the flames licked his skin to reveal that he was a robot underneath. In some kind of sick fascination, Jean smiled at the sight of the machine's demise.

She still felt the echoing remnants of power erupting through her body from the blast she had thrown at this machine. The power was exhilarating and tiring, in fact it made her feel exhausted, but Jean loved it. She smiled at the pleasure her power brought and realized in that moment that she was the most powerful person alive. She looked up at Logan, who looked surprised.

Glancing at herself, Jean suddenly saw that she was wearing pajamas. "Can't have that." She told herself. In a flash her pajamas disappeared and were replaced by the same green and gold outfit she had worn at the cemetery. She saw, surprisingly, that this showing of power seemed to upset Logan.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, walking out into the Danger Room.

"Because I didn't want to be in my pajamas all day." She told him, laughing. "Logan what's wrong?" She asked, and then she stumbled. He just barely caught her and helped her to stand again.

"That's what wrong, Jean. When you use power like that it weakens you horribly." He sighed as he helped her walk out of the Danger Room.

X X X X X X X X X X 

"Look, Bobby, I'm sorry about earlier." Bobby looked up from his homework and glanced at Pyro, who was standing in the doorway. "I just…things have been crazy lately."

"Yeah well, leave my family out of your insults from now on." Bobby snapped, looking back at his homework.

"You know, I lied." Bobby looked at him again. "My parents hated me for being a mutant too. They abandoned me on the streets when I was just a young kid. I don't even remember what they looked like, that's how young I was. But I do remember them walking away in a hurry." He had a far off look in his eyes, like he was seeing the memory play out in his mind. "I just said the first thing that came to mind when you pissed me off."

Bobby looked back at his homework. "A lot of people still don't trust you." Bobby told Pyro. "They think you're here to spy on us or something like that. But," He glanced at Pyro, "I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. We've always been good friends." He told him. "And I don't want your temporary leaving to ruin that."

"Cool." Pyro said. "And I'll back off about Rogue." He added. "You really can do better, you know."

"Somehow, I doubt it." Bobby said.

X X X X X X X X X X 

"Jean!" Cyclops glared at Logan as he took Jean from his arms and helped her to her bed. "What did you do to her, Logan?" Scott demanded, turning to glare at him. "I told you she was resting!"

"Look, she was getting sick of just lying around while we enjoyed life, so I was helpin' her to get out." Logan said in his defense. "She enjoyed getting up and walking around. It's driving her crazy staying in bed all day. But then, you've been too busy with other things to notice that."

"You get out of here!" Scott said, pointing towards the door. "I don't ever want you near Jean again." He said coldly.

"Don't you think that's something she should decide, bub?" Logan asked, getting in Scott's face.

Scott touched his visor, ready to open in and release his optic ray, "Don't make me…"

"Enough!" Jean screamed, and they both looked at her in surprise. "Will you two grow up?"

"Jean, I was just worried about you." Scott told her, his voice softened.

"Yeah, right. Pretty boy here was just…" Jean raised a hand and Logan became silent.

"You should both leave." She said. "I need to be alone." She pulled the covers up to her neck and turned to face the wall.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine." Jean answered.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"Yes. Now, go." They listened to Jean, leaving her there alone with her thoughts. But, they were not only her thoughts. Deep inside her mind, Jean was waging a fatal war against an entity that was trying its hardest to gain complete control of her.

8


	7. Chapter 7 I Might Like It

_X-Men 3:_ Here To Stay An original X-Men movie fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the X-Men or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant solely for the enjoyment of myself and other X-Men movie and comic fans.

**Title**: Here To Stay

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Marvel comics

**Setting**: This fic takes place shortly after the _X-Men 2: Mutants Unite_ movie and is set in the movieverse.

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence _

**Author's Note: **Okay, the initial cast that would play this sequel in a movie you all ready know from X2, but there are new characters who I've imagined certain actors playing.

Gambit is a hard role to cast, as you have to find someone who can not only do the accent perfectly but someone who has chemistry with Rogue and the personality of Gambit. I've always thought that James Marsters (Spike from Buffy) would be a great Gambit because he looks like him and we already know he can do accents from Buffy. However, he's too old for Anna, who plays Rogue. So, I've been thinking about it and decided that the actor Jonathan Scarfe (Joseph Smith in _The Work and The Glory_ as well as Carter's heroine-addicted cousin in _ER_) would be a great actor to play Gambit. He's young enough to have a romance with Anna, and he's an incredible actor, so I think he'd have no problem portraying our favorite Cajun thief. Anyway, I'm just letting you all know this so that you know who I'm envisioning as Gambit when I write him. I'm going to Photoshop a picture of both James Marsters and Jonathan Scarfe as Gambit when I get the chance, and I'll put a link to those pictures in one of the future chapters if anyone is interested in seeing them. Thank you, as always, for reading this fic! I'm still deciding who I think would play a good Kitty Pryde (besides myself, lol) so I'll let you know when I find an actress I think would do a good job. Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 7**

**I Might _Like_ It**

Manchester, New York **Professor Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters**

"Trying to hook the Cajun up with Rogue?" Kitty looked over at Pyro, surprised to see him there. He gave her a suave look that made her blush. "I don't think we've ever officially met." He said, shaking her hand. "I'm Pyro."

"You were in my science class last year." Kitty told me.

Pyro thought about it. "Oh yeah. You were the computer whiz, right?" Kitty smiled shyly.

"Yes."

"You're the only reason I passed second semester, you know that?" Pyro said, sounding grateful. "So, what's with this new kid and Rogue anyway?"

"They like each other." Kitty said. She was not sure why she was confiding with this almost stranger, but something about the way he looked at her made her want to tell him everything.

"So, you're hooking them up then?" Pyro concluded. "How did you become the middle man?"

"Rogue's my roommate." Kitty told him. Pyro raised an eyebrow.

"Then you know everything about her." He said.

"Well, not everything, but…" She started to tell him, but Pyro reached out and touched her arm, and Kitty, without even meaning to, let it phase through. "I'm sorry." She said as he pulled his hand away.

"Kitty Pryde." Pyro said, a look of recognition crossing his face. "The girl who can walk through walls." He looked pleased, like this new realization gave him ideas, but they were sinister ideas.

"That's me." She said. "Aren't you the one who left with Magneto?" There was no shyness in Kitty's voice when she asked Pyro that.

"Yeah. For a while." Pyro said, and then, as if he were trying to convince himself he added, "But I'm back now."

"Are you?" Kitty started walking away, suddenly suspicious.

"Would they let me in the building if I wasn't?" Pyro asked. "The Professor can just, you know, read my mind and tell you if I'm lying if you're that worried about it."

"I'm not worried." Kitty said, turning around suddenly. She almost ran into Pyro as she had been unaware that he was right behind her, and just as she stumbled backwards, he reached out and caught her.

"Sorry, Kitten." He said, smiling at her. Their faces were so close that she could feel his breath against her skin. "Didn't mean to frighten you."

"Vat is zis?" Pyro pulled away suddenly and looked at Nightcrawler, who was eyeing him with his own suspicions.

"We ran into each other accidentally." Pyro said, laughing to brush it off. "See you later Kitty." He said, leaving.

"I do not trust ze boy." Nightcrawler told her as they watched him walk away. "His return is most unorthodox."

"I think he really wants to come back." Kitty said, surprising even herself.

"Nevertheless, 've should pay close attention to him." Nightcrawler said. "Kitty," She looked at him, "The Professor vould like to speak with you in his office."

"Is he awake?" Nightcrawler nodded, and Kitty took of towards Xavier's office with a smile on her face. "Professor…" She phased through the wall, then stopped cold in her tracks from embarrassment as she saw that Peter was there too. She smiled shyly at him and took her place beside Bobby on the other end of the room.

"Has anyone seen Rogue?" The Professor asked.

"She said she was taking a quick trip into town." Storm said, speaking up quickly. Everyone was present in the room, except for Rogue. Storm, Nightcrawler—who had bamphed into the room moments before, Cyclops, Logan, and even Jean, sat in front of the Professor's desk. Standing around were Bobby, Peter, Gambit, and Kitty. Everyone turned to look at the door as it opened and Pyro walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, taking a chair. The Professor smiled at him, but Logan eyed him suspiciously.

"That's quite all right, John." The Professor told him, and everyone noticed Pyro's disgust at the use of his real name. "As you all know, this school not only helps other students like yourself," He said, speaking to Kitty, Peter, Gambit and Pyro, "but it houses the headquarters for the X-Men, a team of mutants that have banded together in the name of protecting humanity."

"Even though they hate us." Pyro said darkly.

The Professor ignored the comment and continued. "For a while, Jean is going to be taking a break from being an X-Men." He explained. "And Cyclop's has decided to take some time off as well to be at her side. This leaves two openings in the X-Men that must be filled in order to maintain the safety of this school and people of this world alike."

"What are you saying?" Pyro asked, pulling his lighter out of his pant's pocket. "You want us to put on the leather and start hacking along side the big guns?"

"Look, kid, you're…" The Professor held up his hand and Logan stopped speak.

"We are saying that two positions are open and must be filled with our most promising students, at least for a while. You four show the potential needed." The Professor said.

"You mean we would be X-Men?" Kitty asked.

"How come Bobby got to be one before us?" Pyro asked, motioning toward Bobby as he flicked his lighter open. "I mean, he's a few months younger than I am."

"Because he didn't abandon his friends for Magneto." Logan remarked sharply. Pyro glared at him then looked back at the Professor.

"Okay, let's say I try this submissive thing for once. What do you want us to do?" He asked.

"You will begin training to become an X-Men immediately." The Professor said. "For the next few days we will keep a close watch on your skills and abilities and then decide which two of you will become members of the team."

"So, we are to all train even though only two will be chosen?" Peter asked.

"Yes." The Professor said. "Scott, Storm, and Jean, if she feels up to it, will be the ones training you." He glanced at Jean, who was holding her head as if it were in pain. "Are you all right, Jean?" Everyone looked at her. Realizing she was the center of attention, Jean looked up and tried to brush off the pain with a faked smile.

"I'm just tired." She lied. Then, glancing at Storm, who seemed uncomfortable with her gaze, she added. "Someone who's here isn't supposed to be." She said.

"What are you talking about Jean?" Scott asked. "We're among friends."

"Mostly." Logan said, glaring at Pyro.

The Professor turned to Kitty, Peter, Pyro, and Gambit. "You are dismissed. We will let you know when training will begin." He smiled at them, and they all left—Pyro last of all. He glanced back suspiciously, then left, flicking his lighter closed and putting it into his pocket.

X X X X X X X X X X 

"They're enlisting a couple of the older students to become X-Men, Shaw." Storm said, speaking to her cell phone quietly so that no one could hear her. "And I think that Jean is beginning to suspect me."

"Well, don't let her." Shaw said on the other end of the line. "Gain her trust. Our intelligence tell us that Storm and Jean were good friends."

"She's a telepath, though." Storm argued. "She'll see that I'm not…" She paused and smiled as Scott walked by. "Sorry, Cyclops was just…"

"Look, I don't care how you do it, Emma. Just gain their trust." Shaw said, and then he hung up.

"Fine." Storm said, slamming the phone as she folded it and threw it into her pocket.

X X X X X X X X X X 

"Kitty?" She stopped walking and turned to look at Peter, a smile automatically coming across her face at the sight of him.

"Yes, Peter?" He smiled back when she said his name.

"Are we still going to dinner Friday?" He asked.

"If we don't have to train." She said. "I sure hope we don't." Her cheeks turned red as they walked away together.

"It makes me sick." Bobby said, and Pyro gave him a questioning look. "Everyone here has _someone_ except for me."

"Don't let her drag you down, man." Pyro said. "Rogue isn't worth it." Bobby gave him a grateful look.

"Thanks." He said. "But that doesn't make me feel any better."

"You just need to get out of this school." Pyro said, smiling. He pulled his lighter out and began playing with it again. "What do ya say we go out on the town tonight?" He raised an eyebrow.

Bobby smiled. "I can't." He said. "The last thing I need is to get in trouble because I broke curfew."

"Oh, come on, Iceman! You're not really gonna live your life as the clean-cut prep, are you?" Pyro asked tauntingly. He flicked his lighter on and manipulated the flames to look like a dancing woman.

Bobby smiled again, then placed his hand over the dancing flames. Within seconds they were an ice statue, and Bobby barely caught it before it fell to the ground.

"I hate it when you do that, man." Pyro said.

"I know." Bobby told him.

New York, New York Hellfire Club Headquarters 

Sebastian slammed his phone onto the table in front of him, making Storm and Rogue jump. They had just heard his side of the conversation from inside their cell, where he was watching them from a window.

"Looks as if the Professor is getting desperate." Shaw told them. "He's making a couple of the students X-Men." Storm's eyes opened wide, but they were not her own and the sight scared Rogue.

Rogue was still not used to looking at Storm in Emma's body, but she was learning to accept it. Still, it was unsettling to know that somewhere Storm's body was being possessed by a villain.

Storm glared at Shaw and tried to use Emma's telepathic powers. He smiled. "Don't try too hard, Storm." He told her. "The room you're in has neutralized your powers. I'm not taking any chances this time."

"Are you goin' to kill us?" Rogue asked, sounding a bit afraid. She looked afraid too, almost as afraid as she had looked when Magneto had captured her.

"All in good time, my dear." Shaw told her, amused that she cared.

"We'll find a way out!" Rogue screamed in frustration as she pounded her fists against the window. "We'll get out, you monster!" Storm rushed over and tried to pull Rogue back, but she was too angry to be stopped. Shaw smiled form the other side and pressed a button, and the mirror returned.

"I know you can see us!" Rogue screamed, hitting the mirror. "We'll get free! And when we do, I'm coming for _you_!" Storm backed away, surprised with Rogue's actions.

Manchester, New York Professor Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters 

"Logan." Carol said, looking at him. He gave her a glance then walked over to the refrigerator, pulling out a cold coke. "Mutant X." Carol said, and this sparked his interest. He turned and looked at her.

She was sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in one hand and a pair of reading glasses in the other. There was a newspaper sitting on the table.

"What do you know?" Logan asked her accusingly.

"Not much." She admitted, setting her cup of coffee down onto the table. "Only what I've picked up here and there." She thought for a moment. "It must have been painful."

"What?" He snapped.

Carol looked at him. "What Stryker did to you." Logan looked away, irritated. "I'm sorry." Carol said. "It's none of my business." She added.

"I don't remember it." Logan said after a few moments of silence. "But when I went back…" He paused and looked at her, "When I walked into that room, it came back for a moment." In his mind confused memories flashed before his eyes. He closed his eyes in an attempt to make them go away, but this only made them worse, so he opened his eyes again.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked.

"I'm fine." He said. Then he looked at her and noticed that she looked a bit pale. "What about you?"

Carol smiled and laughed quietly. "Oh, I…" She looked at him, "They don't have any alcohol here do they?"

"Girl after my own heart." Logan commented. "But, no. It's a school." He reminded her.

"I'd almost forgotten." Carol said, smiling. "All of the students here are so…grown up."

"They've had to grow up fast." Logan commented, thinking back to the night when the mansion had been attacked.

_Camouflaged soldiers all around, shooting the kids and snatching them away._

"_I can help you!"_

_"Help them."_

"So, Logan, do you always make your way to the kitchen in the middle of the night?" Carol asked him, bringing him back to the present.

"Couldn't sleep." He said. "Happens a lot around here." He took a swig of his coke and wondered how Jean was doing. He cleared his throat and looked at Carol. "There's a bar not far from here." He told her.

X X X X X X X X X X 

Scott tried his best to just lie there and be supportive, but Jean had not spoken to him for hours. She had just laid there, tears pouring down her face as she stared off into the distance at something he could not see.

"Jean." He whispered her name as he reached over to put his arm around her.

She turned on the bed and faced him, a smile coming across her face. "Thank you for staying, Scott." Jean said. "I don't want to be alone." She added, as new tears fell from her eyes.

"You're never alone, Jean." He told her, trying his best to comfort her. But she had died, and that was something that he just could not relate to. "I'm worried about you." He said, kissing her forehead.

Under the covers Jean's hand slipped across Scott's chest and she held him tightly to her. "I know." She whispered. "I…there's this power inside of me that…" She looked away, "I'm afraid I'll lose control, Scott."

"Jean, you've always been able to control your powers better than the rest of us." Scott told her. "You'll be fine."

"Losing control isn't what worries me, Scott." She said. "What does is that if I do lose control, I might _like_ it."

"What are you saying?" Scott asked her.

"I'm saying that…" Jean looked at him and smiled. "I'd like to see your eyes." She reached over to take his visor off, but he sat up quickly and grabbed her hands, pulling them away.

"Jean, you know you can't…" Her hands brushed past his and took his visor off before he could do anything. He kept his eyes closed tightly. "Jean, give me back my visor."

"Open your eyes, Scott." She whispered.

"Jean…"

"Scott, look at me. Don't be afraid." He opened his mouth to argue, but then he felt Jean's hand against his face. Slowly, cautiously, Scott Summers opened his exposed eyes. To his surprise nothing happened. He looked at Jean's smiling face and couldn't help but smile himself.

"How?" He asked.

"I'm telepathically holding your beam at bay, Scott." Jean happily told him. "So that I can look at you." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you." She said, leaning in to kiss him.

Manchester, New York Mystie's Bar 

"I'm telling you, Bobby, tonight you are going to have the time of your life!" Pyro said, walking over to the bartender. "I've got a first-timer here, Charly. Think you can hook us up?" He asked.

"Sure can, Pyro." The bartender said, sliding two full glasses towards them. "Enjoy. This one's on the house. Your boss came in and paid earlier."

"What boss?" Bobby asked.

"No one." Pyro said, brushing it off. "The tender's just a little, you know?" He made a gesture that said crazy and smiled as he took a drink.

"Sure." Bobby said, but he was still suspicious.

"Where you been the last couple of days, Pyro?" The bartender asked, walking over.

"Back to school." He answered.

"Does Magneto know?" Everyone in the room got quiet, and Bobby suddenly felt he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Of course I do." Bobby stood up and looked at Magneto, who was standing in the shadowed corner. He walked out and looked at them, giving Pyro an unamused look when he held his drink up to him. "Hello, Bobby." Magneto said, glancing at the boy's bunched fists. "You can't possibly think I'm here to fight you." He told him, sounding disappointed with him.

"I thought you didn't work for him anymore." Bobby said, glaring at Pyro.

"That's the problem with you thinking, Bobby." Pyro said, standing up. "It always ends with people getting hurt." He winked at Bobby, then threw a large ball of flame at him.

9


	8. Chapter 8 Fire and Ice

_X-Men 3:_ Here To Stay An original X-Men movie fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the X-Men or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant solely for the enjoyment of myself and other X-Men movie and comic fans.

**Title**: Here To Stay

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Marvel comics

**Setting**: This fic takes place shortly after the _X-Men 2: Mutants Unite_ movie and is set in the movieverse.

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence _

**Author's Note: **Am I the only one who's ever wanted to see Bobby and John face off with their opposite powers? Sorry if I am, but I just couldn't resist writing this next chapter! And I apologize that it's shorter than some of the other chapters—I've been working so much lately I don't have as much time to write as I'd like!

**Chapter 8**

**Fire and Ice**

Manchester, New York Mystie's Bar 

Bobby blocked the flames with a wall made from a thin sheet of ice. It cracked upon the touch of the fire, but protected him nonetheless by giving him time to move out of the way.

"You lying bastard!" Bobby shouted, punching Pyro. "We took you back!" He said, punching him again. "We trusted you!"

"Actually," Pyro kicked Bobby and he flew across the room. Customers were standing now, moving out of the way of the fight and watching with wide eyes. "You never trusted me, Bobby." Pyro told him, standing up and brushing himself off. "From the very beginning when I first arrived at school, you always looked at me as if I was evil. Well guess what? You were right!" He flicked his lighter on and threw more fire at Bobby.

"That's it." Bobby snapped, throwing a sheet of ice on the wooden floor. He took a running start, then slid toward Pyro. Pyro tried to move, but the ice covered his feet and held him fast to the floor before he could stop Bobby from punching him again, this time with a frozen fist.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Pyro snapped in frustration as he reached up to hold his tender jaw.

"There's a lot about me that you don't know!" Bobby said, sliding back around and punching him again. This time he felt at least one of Pyro's teeth break loose, and the blood that began to slip from his mouth was a clue that he had.

"Children." Magneto said to the bartender. "I'm afraid they never truly grow up." He watched with limited interest as the fight continued.

"Why'd you come back, John?" Bobby asked him, grabbing his face and sending flakes of ice across his skin. Pyro shivered without even meaning to.

Pyro glared then kneed him hard in the stomach. "My name is Pyro." He said, waving his hand and throwing flames onto Bobby's hand as he held it up to blast more ice. "And I came back just to remind myself of why I left in the first place." He picked Bobby up as he cradled his burned hand and threw him onto a table. It broke, sending Bobby to the floor in a blast of wooden shards. "I left because of people like you!" Pyro shouted, picking him up again and throwing him hard onto the ground again.

"Pyro stop!" Bobby said, holding his hands up to block him. But Pyro was too angry to listen. He started kicking Bobby, not caring that he was already down.

"You always thought you were better than me!" Pyro yelled at him. "Well, who's better now?"

"Not you kid." Pyro gasped as Logan reached down and picked him up, tossing him casually backwards. Pyro landed behind the bar, shattering the mirror above it in the process. "What's going on, Bobby?" Logan asked, helping Bobby stand.

"He was lying." Bobby said, pointing to Pyro. "He came back to spy on us!" Pyro stood up and walked angrily around from behind the bar.

"You didn't realize that from the moment he came back?" Logan asked Bobby, as if he were an idiot for not knowing.

"I wanted to trust him." Bobby admitted. "We use to be friends before…Scott didn't trust him either."

"Of course not." Logan said, turning to face Pyro who was still walking towards him. "Scott doesn't trust anyone." He added sarcastically.

"I don't know how you found us, but…" Logan extended his claws and Pyro stopped talking and looked at them warily. "You won't kill me." He told him, looking from the claws to his face. He took on a confident look, almost as if he was daring Logan to attack.

"You really are a special kind of stupid, aren't you?" Logan asked him.

Pyro smiled. "You're already in the war, Wolverine. It's too bad you've chosen the wrong side. We could have used an animal."

"Why you little…" Logan raised his hand to slam his claws into Pyro's chest, but suddenly found he could not move at all. His eyes became wide as he looked over at Magneto.

"Hello, Logan." Magneto said, raising an eyebrow in interest. "How have you been?"

"Better than you're about to…" Magneto raised a hand and Logan's jaw locked.

"I didn't come here to fight you." Magneto said. He looked at Pyro, who smirked at Logan before leaving the bar with him. As soon as they were gone, Logan fell backwards, his claws retracting, and barely caught himself before he stumbled onto the floor.

"Who was that?" Carol asked, walking over to help him stand.

"That was Magneto." Bobby answered.

"Logan, you wouldn't have killed Pyro, right?" Carol asked, smiling at him. His face did not change and her smile melted away. "Oh." She said, quietly.

"Let's go." Logan told them, changing the subject.

Manchester, New York **Professor Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters**

"It worries me, Lilandra." Professor Xavier told her. "I can feel that something isn't right, but I can't put my finger on what. I should know by now, but something is…" He held his head, "blocking me."

"Perhaps you are merely tired, Charles." She suggested. "You haven't rested since you regained consciousness."

"I'm afraid to close my eyes." The Professor said. "I'm afraid that if I close them for too long that White Queen will return."

X X X X X X X X X X

Gambit spoke suddenly, "Sometin' be wrong." Kitty turned and looked at the Cajun, and the worried look in his red eyes made her begin to worry herself.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, hoping for some explanation.

"I 'aven't seen Rogue all day." He said. "And I usually see her 'least once."

"She's probably doing homework." Kitty said. "I bet she's in our room right now."

"All right 'den." Gambit said, relaxing only a little bit. "You check?" Kitty took one look at his red puppy-dog eyes, then sighed and phased through the floor. She landed two floors down in the dorm room that she and Rogue shared, only to find it completely empty. No one was around at all and that scared her.

A sudden knock on the door made Kitty jump. But then she calmed herself and walked over to answer it. "Yeah?" She said.

"I just came to bring this back." It was Jubilee, holding one of Rogue's shirts out towards Kitty. "I borrowed it a few days ago and Rogue said she'd come by my room for it. But, I haven't seen her since I borrowed it." Kitty's eyes got wide. "What?" Jubilee asked, popping her gum loudly.

"This isn't good." Kitty said, running for the elevator. A few minutes later she found Gambit. "She's not there, and Jubilee hasn't seen her for a few days. I'm starting to get worried, Gambit."

"I told ya 'der be something wrong." He said, but his voice wasn't spiteful, it was worried.

"You actually care about her, don't you?" Kitty asked, smiling at the thought.

Gambit looked out the window, then turned and looked at her with his piercing eyes. "Do you believe 'dat we made for one person in 'dis world? One person who makes everything right and worth it?"

Kitty felt her cheeks get red as she thought of Peter. "Yes."

"Den you know how I feel for Rogue." Gambit told her, smiling.

"You only just met her." Kitty said, without even meaning to.

"I feel like I been knowin' Rogue my whole life." He said, looking out the window again. "And if anything happened to her…" He trailed off and became silent. "We should get da Professor." He suggested, glancing at her again.

"No." Kitty said, smiling. "We should take this chance to prove ourselves to the X-Men."

"What you talkin' about?" He asked, looking confused.

"You, Peter, and I can find Rogue and help her from whatever trouble she's in and that will prove that we can be X-Men." She explained. Kitty expected Gambit to tell her she was being stupid, but he merely smiled and pulled a deck of playing cards out of his pocket.

"Sounds like fun." He said, shuffling the cards gently.

X X X X X X X X X X

"I do not like this plan." Peter told them again.

"After the thousandth time, Peter, I think we realize that." Kitty said sarcastically as she continued to type rapidly.

"I just do not want anything to go wrong." He argued.

"Rogue's in trouble." Gambit said. "Dat's enough to get me on my feet."

"Why don't we just ask Storm where she went?" Peter suggested. "She was the last one to see her, right?"

"Let's see for sure." Kitty said, typing some more. A new window came up on the computer in front of her, and they were watching surveillance tapes from Storm's doorway.

"What are we looking for?" Peter asked after they watched a few minutes of the film.

"Anything out of the ordinary." Kitty answered.

"You mean like 'dat?" Gambit asked, just as Storm slammed an ugly vase against Rogue's head, knocking the poor girl out cold.

"Yeah." Kitty said, her eyes open wide in surprise. "But why would Storm do something like that?" Kitty asked no one in particular.

"She is the pacifist of the X-Men." Peter said in way of agreement.

6


	9. Chapter 9 Out To Prove

_X-Men 3:_ Here To Stay An original X-Men movie fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the X-Men or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant solely for the enjoyment of myself and other X-Men movie and comic fans.

**Title**: Here To Stay

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Marvel comics

**Setting**: This fic takes place shortly after the _X-Men 2: Mutants Unite_ movie and is set in the movieverse.

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence _

**Author's Note: **As much as I love Logan,I've always been more partial to Jean and Scott being together. I don't know why, but they always seemed perfect in the books. And I was kind of irritated that Famke and James didn't have the kind of chemistry that the characters should have—James was just too young for the part—and I was even more irritated that they didn't do the psychic rapport between Jean and Scott in the movies. So here's my attempt to fix it.

And also, about Pyro, I've never actually read any books with his character in them—I'm more of a golden-silver age gal—so I'm just basing what the movies showed of his character on how I write him. He seems like a slinky scumbag and that's why I have him bothering Kitty all the time. He's quickly become my favorite villain to write besides Magneto himself, which is saying a lot, because Pyro himself is still just a kid. I mean, he's more complex than that—has issues with his past and his powers and his desire for power—but at heart I think he's still a good guy, he's just been corrupted by the idea of power—like many great men have. Anyway, you probably want to read my fic instead of my ranting, so this is me signing off. Thanks for reading my stuff and please review!

**Chapter 9**

**Out To Prove…**

Manchester, New York Professor Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters 

"We've got problems." Logan said, busting into Professor Xavier's room without even knocking. He released his claws at the sight of the strange woman standing next to Xavier and watched her warily.

"It's all right, Logan." The Professor assured him. "Lilandra is a friend." Logan reluctantly retracted his claws, all the while keeping his eyes on the stranger. "Let me guess." The Professor said. "Pyro fooled us when coming back."

"Yeah." Logan said. Bobby and Carol walked in, both giving Lilandra strange looks.

"I had hoped that he would…grow up." The Professor said. "But some minds can never be changed, I suppose."

"Magneto sent him to spy on us for some reason." Bobby said, his frustration with the situation clear in the way he spoke. "He's up to something!"

"Magneto is not the one I'm worried about." Xavier told them, wheeling his chair over toward where they stood. Lilandra followed cautiously behind. Logan studied the Professor's face, then tilted his head in unbelief.

"You're worried about Jean." He said, as if disgusted with the idea.

"She holds a great deal of power, Logan." Xavier said, looking up at him. "But, she is not the one that ultimately worries me. I was visited while unconscious. My seizure was brought on by some…sinister woman who goes by the name of the White Queen." He explained.

Carol's eyes became wide. "There was a woman who lead the Hellfire troops that called herself the White Queen."

"Hellfire Club?" Logan asked. "Is someone going to clue me in here?" He asked. "And who is the helmet head over here anyway?" He motioned to Lilandra.

"This is Lilandra, Logan." The Professor said. "The woman I love."

"Okay now you're just creeping me out." Logan said, scoffing. "I need a cig." He turned to leave.

"Logan," He stopped at the sound of the Professor's voice. "The Hellfire Club is a group of very anti-mutant people of considerable power. They mean to exterminate us all."

"You mean like Stryker." Logan said coldly, thoughts of Alkali flashing across his mind's eye.

"Only more ruthless." The Professor told him.

Logan turned around slowly and glared at him. "You don't think this," He unsheathed his claws, "is ruthless?" He walked over and held his hand directly in front of the Professor's face, showing him the tiny drops of blood that collected in beads where the claws ripped through his flesh. "I may not remember everything, but I remember enough to know that that son of a…" He glanced at Bobby and cleared his throat, "I know he put me through hours of unnecessary torture. Now, you can't tell me that anyone is more ruthless or coldhearted than him."

"Professor?" They all glanced at the door where Nightcrawler stood, looking embarrassed. "I am afraid to tell you that some of the X-Men uniforms have gone missing." The Professor searched with his mind.

"It's two in the morning." Logan commented. "Who in their right mind would even be awake right now if they didn't have to be?"

"They've gone to find Rogue." The Professor said suddenly.

"Who?" Logan asked, turning to look at him.

New York, New York 

"She told me I was paranoid when I gave it to her, but I couldn't help but feel we'd need it someday." Kitty told them as they drove down the busy road.

"What is it exactly?" Peter asked, studying what looked like Kitty's bracelet.

"It's a two-way communicator. Rogue has the other one."

"Like a walkie-talkie?" Peter asked, giving her an amused smile.

"Sort of." Kitty said, not realizing that he was making fun of her geeky tendencies. "But more complicated. I gave Jubilee one too when she was my roommate last semester."

"So dat' what led us here?" Gambit asked, looking at the bracelet in unbelief.

"Yes." Kitty answered. "Why do you guys have such a hard time grasping this concept?" She was being sarcastic.

"I guess we are not equal to your intelligence." Peter said, jokingly. He got a faked glare from Kitty, which made him smile.

"So, what we do once we find dis' buildin'?" Gambit asked, and Kitty looked surprised.

"I actually didn't think about that. I just grabbed the costumes and left." Kitty admitted, looking down at the black costume she had changed into. They were all wearing them, and they actually looked good on them. It was as if they were already a part of the X-Men, and that felt good.

"How 'bout you leave dah' breaking in to Remy?" Gambit said, winking at her.

"Sure." Kitty said. "But, can you walk through walls?" She raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Gambit smiled at her. "You cute." He said. "But I be da' best thief around here. I be da' best thief anywhere." He looked distracted as he thought of his past, everything he had done and everything he had seen.

"I am still troubled as to why Storm would harm Rogue." Peter commented after a few seconds of silence.

"Something's not right." Kitty said. "Something isn't adding up, and we're going to find out what."

"I be up for da' game, P'tite." Gambit told her.

Manchester, New York **Professor Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters**

Scott woke up early the next morning to find that everyone else had not slept at all. He left Jean sleeping peacefully in their bed and met up with everyone in the conference room.

"The Hellfire Club?" Scott asked, trying to get all the facts that they had all been so rapidly informing him of. He was confused but slowly piecing together the puzzle. "White Queen?"

"Yes." The Professor said.

"And Kitty, Peter, and Gambit have gone off to find Rogue?" Scott asked, aware of how strange it all sounded.

"Yes." Bobby said, looking worried. Scott studied the boy's face and recognized a look in him that he had seen many times in Logan—the look of a man who was in love but unable to do anything about it. Bobby was still very much in love with Rogue, and her safety was still his number one priority.

" 'Zay took some costumes too." Nightcrawler added, feeling important to say something.

"This is ridiculous." Scott commented. "Why didn't they get us? They have no idea what they're doing, Professor. They're going to get themselves killed!"

"Hey, Rayban," Logan said sarcastically, "Give the kids the benefit of the doubt. They go to this school and chances are they can deal a little butt-kicking without our help when needed."

"Logan, you don't…"

The Professor held his hand up and Scott calmed down enough to stop speaking and look at him. "We have a very serious problem here, Scott." The Professor told him. "If indeed the Hellfire Club is after this school, we must find a way to protect the children here. I will not see this facility violated again."

"The Hellfire Club is not your only worry." Lilandra said, speaking up for the first time. "Even now the Phoenix grows stronger."

"Her name is Jean." Scott snapped, and had anyone been able to see his eyes they would have noticed that they narrowed and glared at Lilandra as he spoke.

"She is not the woman you once knew, Scott Summers." Lilandra said, her voice emotionless as she looked at the X-Men. "The Phoenix will consume her humanity and destroy her soul. Now and forever, she is Phoenix."

"Not while I can do something about it." Scott told her defiantly.

"That is the point." Lilandra told him. "There is _nothing_ you can do."

The Professor sighed and everyone turned their eyes to him. "Logan, will you take Nightcrawler and Bobby and follow Kitty and the others? I do not want them alone." He explained. "But, let them attempt to rescue Rogue first, if she does indeed need to be rescued. I would like to see what they are capable of."

"And if they fail or get killed?" Logan asked.

"Do not allow either to happen." The Professor said. He glanced at Carol. "Would you like to go also?"

"I'm all for it." She said. "I've been missing my costume." Carol smiled.

"Fine." Logan told the Professor as he turned to leave, Bobby, Carol, and Nightcrawler following him.

"Scott," The Professor said, looking at Scott, "You, Lilandra, and I will try to discover a way to help Jean. Or perhaps even a way to understand exactly what is happening to her."

"She is gaining more power than any one mortal can conceive." Lilandra explained. "The result will be lethal."

**Magneto's Secret Lair**

"Well, Charles, something is about to happen that neither of us can stop." Magneto said.

"Why do you do that?" Pyro asked, and Magneto looked at him questioningly. "You always talk like he's right there in front of you, when really you're just a loser who's almost always alone. It's weird. Like you're narrating or something." He threw his lighter into the air, waiting for it to fall and land in his hand. But, Magneto snatched the metal away from Pyro's hands and pulled it towards him.

He took it in his hand and studied it. "You find joy in constantly pushing me." Magneto commented, looking at Pyro. "This is a habit you must learn to break."

"Look, I did what you wanted me to. I went back into that stupid place, and I played nice even though it was killing me, and now you're not doing anything. That means I dealt with Frosty for no reason, and really, that pisses me off."

"I am not interested in whether it pisses you off or not." Magneto said, his tone becoming strong and commanding. "You work for me now, Pyro, not the other way around."

"Hey, look…"

Magneto interrupted him. "You signed that contract with your blood, boy." Magneto reminded him. "You are now forever part of a brotherhood of evil mutants, all of whom I lead. Now, accept this or die. The choice is yours."

"Nice." Pyro said sarcastically. "Look," He sighed, "Can I just have my lighter back?" Magneto gave him an irritated look, then flung the lighter across the room. Pyro caught it in his hand and threw it into his pocket before storming off.

"You know though," Pyro said, and Magneto listened, "The word on the street is that there's a new anti-mutant club around town. Seems they're something to be afraid of."

"We have no reason to fear those who are inferior to us, Pyro." Magneto said plainly. "They are homo-sapiens, we are homo-superior. We alone hold the power of the future."

"By the way, are you hiring any time soon, because there's this cute chic named Kitty who can walk through walls, and I think I can…persuade her to join us."

"That would be all we need." Magneto said sharply. "Another insolent youth."

"Look, I'm just trying to help, man. Trying to hook you up with a potential soldier."

"Bring her to me." Magneto said, and Pyro smiled. "But do it…subtly."

"Of course." Pyro said sarcastically, jumping to his feet.

"But first," Pyro rolled his eyes, "Go to this Hellfire Club and learn all that you can of it."

"Thought you weren't worried about it." Pyro said

"I'm not." Magneto told him coolly. "But it is always wise to learn about your enemy, even if you do not fear them."

"Whatever." Pyro said, reaching into his pocket and grabbing his lighter.

New York, New York 

**Hellfire Club Headquarters**

"You are so full of anger for one so young." Storm commented, getting a surprised look from Rogue.

"This doesn't anger you?" Rogue asked, motioning to their small cell room. "Being locked up like some caged animal doesn't bother you?"

"It bothers me a great deal, Rogue, but…"

"The first person who walks into this room is going to feel my skin." Rogue said, touching her gloves. "And the second I find that woman who stole your body, she's dead."

"Rogue, there is no need for violence." Storm assured her, and Rogue gave her an unbelieving look. "When I was a child I was full of more anger and grief than you will ever know. Becoming an X-Men helped me realize that anger can be channeled into positive things, can be used for good."

"I just want to go home." Rogue said sadly, tears coming to her eyes. "I mean, ever since I kissed…" She stopped talking and tried to hold the tears back. "Nothing's been the same since Cody." She said quietly.

"We are not blessed with normal lives, Rogue." Storm told her, trying to comfort her. "But we are here for a reason, and I like to believe that the reason we are here is to make this horrible world a better place."

"If we survive this Shaw guy." Rogue said.

X X X X X X X X X X

"It looks like a bank." Kitty commented, looking at the Hellfire Headquarters building. "Or a fancy hotel or something."

"Remy don't like the looks of it." Gambit announced, watching the building with suspicious eyes. "If Rogue be in dare' it'll be hard to find her."

"Kitty can simply phase through the walls and search the place." Peter suggested.

"If they have security systems my phasing will mess them up and then you two could break in after me." Kitty added. "Sounds like a good enough plan to me."

"Where should we meet up afterwards?" Peter asked as Kitty handed them each a small walkie-talkie.

"Let's just worry about getting Rogue out alive first." Kitty said.

"What if we run into Storm." Peter said, and an air of nervousness came over them. "She is a trained X-Men. Fighting her would be fatal."

"Run." Kitty said. "That's the only thing I can think of."

"Let's do dis'." Gambit said, looking at Kitty.

"Okay, I'll let ya know when I've found them." Kitty told them. "And you should know when the security's been messed up because there will suddenly be guards running around frantically."

"Good luck, Kitty." Peter said, giving her a genuinely worried look.

"I'll be fine, Pete." She told him, giving him a weak smile. "I can take care of myself." Kitty added. He looked doubtful but smiled anyway. Kitty left Gambit and Peter there to wait and ran toward the Hellfire Club Headquarters.

Once she had phased through the main wall Kitty found herself in the middle of a complex labyrinth of hallways. After a few seconds of frustrated wondering, Kitty felt her heart start beating fast at the sound of approaching footsteps. She slipped into the shadows, hoping the darkness would hide her from the guards that turned the corner and started straight for her. She was wrong.

"Hey, you!" One shouted, pointing at Kitty while his partner reached for his gun.

"Not good." Kitty said, backing up quickly and phasing through the wall behind her. She phased right into a small closet and bumped into Pyro. The impact knocked them both onto the ground, and Kitty jumped to her feet as soon as she realized she had landed on him.

"Pyro? What are you doing here?" She asked, giving him a questioning look.

"Here kitty, kitty." Pyro said, giving her a half smile as he slinked to a standing position. "I could ask you the same thing." He looked her up and down, making her nervous about the way he was eyeing her.

"We're here to save Rogue." She whispered, suddenly remembering that people were looking for her.

Pyro thought for a moment, then replied, "Guess we're here for the same reason then." He looked at Kitty and noticed that she was wearing an X-Men uniform. "Did they promote you then? I mean, it's not a bad look. Black works for you."  
"Not exactly." Kitty said, looking embarrassed. "We kind of stole the costumes."

"_We_?" Pyro asked.

"Peter, Gambit, and I." Kitty answered him. "We didn't know where you were or we would have asked you to come too. This is sort of our way of proving to the Professor that we can be X-Men."

"I see." Pyro said, sounding amused. "And you brought Comrade Peter" He made a sarcastic salute, "and the Cajun with ya?" Kitty nodded. "Well then, where are they?"

"They're waiting outside." Kitty answered.

"For what?" Pyro asked, but they both became silent at the sound of approaching footsteps. Once the steps had passed by they both breathed a sigh of relief. "So did you guys have a plan?"

"Sort of." Kitty told him.

"Look at you." Pyro said, looking her up and down. "You're shaking with fear." He reached out and touched her shoulder. "Are you all right?" His voice was sweet, gentle almost. It made Kitty even more nervous.  
"I'm just…scared." Kitty admitted. "I've never done anything like this before, and I don't want to get Rogue or myself killed."

"I'd never let you get killed." Pyro said, with seeming sincerity. He brushed some of her brown hair away from her eyes and tucked it gently behind her ear. "You're too cute to lose." He added, giving her another half smile. Despite her feelings for Peter and the undeniable feeling that she had that Pyro was up to no good, Kitty found herself flattered enough to not be able to stop herself from smiling.

X X X X X X X X X X

"Jean has not come out of her room since yesterday morning." Emma told Sebastian Shaw.

"Is she unwell?" Shaw asked her.

"I'm not sure." Emma admitted, taking a sip of her coffee. "They try not to bring it up in conversation, like it's a delicate matter, especially Logan and Scott. They did mention something about a powerful entity having brought her back."

"Then she is more than just a normal mutant." Shaw concluded. "We must capture her next to study what has happened to her." Emma nodded, using Storm's head to do so. "Ororo is quite beautiful, you know." Shaw told her.

"You think so?" Emma asked. "I've been enjoying her powers—flying most of all—but I do miss my telepathic abilities. I feel deaf without hearing everyone's thoughts." She explained. "And I fear that if we do not capture the other X-Men soon, our mental wall over Charles' mind will fall before I can reinforce it."

"I do admire the power you hold, my dear." Shaw told her, smiling. "After all, keeping a mental mask over another telepath—especially one as powerful as Charles Xavier—while your body is occupied by another woman is impressive."

"I've been planning this for years, Shaw. You didn't think I'd let the Professor detect me right away, now did you?" She smiled. "Jean has begun to suspect me though." Her face changed and she looked almost worried. "If she discovers who I am, she will not be easy to deal with. With Jean against me, both Logan and Scott would turn against me as well."

"That will not happen, Emma." Shaw told her confidently. "We will have captured them all long before they realize what has happened."

"How is Storm treating my body?" Emma asked him.

"She has tried to escape only once, and I had the pleasure of locking her up again. She has made no attempt to hurt your body, however. I think this may be just because she has yet to think of it."

"At the first sign that she's hurting my body, I want her tranquilized." Emma said sharply. "If I have so much as a paper cut when we switch back, I'll hold you directly responsible, Shaw."

"Of course." Shaw said, smiling at her. "But there is not need to worry; everything will go as planned."

X X X X X X X X X X 

Peter looked at Gambit and nodded, and they both headed quietly for the building. The courtyard was a bustle of confusion as security ran around trying to fix their so-called fail proof security system, which Kitty's mutant ability had disrupted.

Gambit smiled as he eyed the guards and pulled out a deck of playing cards. "Is this a game to you?" Peter asked, annoyed. "Rogue's very life may be in danger."

Gambit glared at the Russian. "Don't question my feelings for Rogue. I be takin' her life as seriously as I take mine."

"Then why the cards?" Peter asked.

"You let me worry bout dat'." Gambit said, winking. "I bout to show you why Remy so darn special."

"Whatever." Peter said. "But we need to hurry and get in their. I do not like leaving Kitty alone like that in such danger."

"You like the cat, don'tchya?" Gambit said teasingly.

"I have…feelings for her." Peter said, a bit embarrassed.

"Don' let them feelings get in da way of what we here to do." Gambit told him, his tone turning serious. "There be a lot of lives depending on our infiltrating dis here buildin,' and I got a feelin' it's not gonna go over to well with the man of da house when we break in."

They quietly moved around the side of the building, hiding behind bushes from the ever-watchful security guards. "Dat window be fine fer me." Gambit said, pointing to a window on the second story.

"How will you get up there?" Peter asked, but the Cajun was already climbing up the tree near the window with an ease that surprised Peter. "You have done this before." He told Gambit, giving him an amused smile.

"Once or twice." Gambit said, pretending to look innocent. "How you getting in?" He asked.

"The hard way." Peter said, and as he spoke his flesh and bone literally turned into a metal stronger than most others. Gambit was surprised to see him change like that, but not entirely shocked. He had known from the moment he'd entered Xavier's school that he was entering a world of unusual things and people.

Gambit watched as Peter reached out and punched the brick wall, breaking it down a bit. It was a careless move that no doubt would have earned him a lecture from Cyclops had it been done in the newly built Danger Room, but Peter was young and worried about a girl he was beginning to fall in love with. His carelessness cost him his stealth.

"Gotta run." Gambit said. "You be okay?" He asked Peter, who was looking at the guards running towards him frantically. Peter looked up and gave him a metallic smile.

"I'll be fine." He said. "Find the girls and get them out safely."

11


	10. Chapter 10 Knowing Nothing

_X-Men 3:_Here To Stay An original X-Men movie fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the X-Men or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant solely for the enjoyment of myself and other X-Men movie and comic fans.

**Title**: Here To Stay

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Marvel comics

**Setting**: This fic takes place shortly after the _X-Men 2: Mutants Unite_ movie and is set in the movieverse.

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence _

**Author's Note: **Yes, I stole the title of this chapter from The Used's song. I'm a huge fan and as I was driving home from work tonight listening to the song, I realized that it was exactly what Jean was thinking in this next chapter, that she knows everything and can't escape it, but she wants to. So, since I didn't have a title for this chapter yet, I stole some lyrics.

**Chapter 10**

**Knowing Nothing Is Better Than Knowing It all**

Manchester, New York Professor Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters 

"I'm so tired, Scott." Jean said as she looked at him from the CAT scan table. It broke his heart to see her lying there, but he knew that the tests had to be run.

"I know." Scott said, leaning down and kissing her forehead gently. "It'll be over soon." He ignored Lilandra's look as he backed away and watched the woman he loved begin her CAT scan.

Once inside the machine, Jean tried to make herself relax. The lights were blinding and she was so uncomfortable. _I need you Scott. _She projected her thought to him, and she could sense by his sudden mood change that he had heard her. _Just hold me._

_How? _He asked, sending his thoughts to her with the faith that she would hear them.

_Just free your mind. _Jean told him, and she felt Scott relax and turn his mind completely over to her. In seconds they were both standing and facing each other in a completely mental world that no one else could ever share.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Jean." He told her, reaching out and pulling her close. It was like a dream for both of them, but it felt so real that they both took the temporary comfort it gave them. "I wanted to save you, but you…"

"Wouldn't let you." Jean said, finishing for him. "It had to be done, Scott." She told him, pulling away. She looked into his eyes, because in their mental world he did not need his visor to hold at bay his mutant ability. "Everything happens for a reason."

"You've been saying that since the day I met you." Scott said, leaning his forehead against hers. Jean closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch.

"And I mean it." Her voice was sad, and Scott, picking up on this, leaned back and gave her a questioning look. "Scott, you have no idea what the future holds, but I do."

"How…"

"I am a vessel to an incredible amount of power, and I know what is coming. I know that Emma Frost has switched bodies with Storm and infiltrated the school," Scott opened his mouth to speak, but Jean kept talking, "I know that Pyro was sent to spy on us from Magneto. I know that the Hellfire Club is planning on destroying every last mutant out there. But I also know that the X-Men are going to be okay. You're going to walk away from this Scott, because you always do." She smiled. "Kitty and Peter are going to make great X-Men." She told him. "But you need to watch out for Gambit. He needs a little more…guidance. Let Rogue help him."

"Jean…"

"Scott, we'll beat the Hellfire Club, but there will be losses in the process."

"Don't say that, Jean." Scott said, beginning to argue.

"I love you." Jean told him. "Remember that no matter what happens."

"But…"

"I'm only human, Scott." She told him, giving him a half smile. "I'm not ready for this kind of power."

"You can handle it." Scott argued, but Jean broke their mental connection as the CAT scan was completed and she stood to look at him. Only the two of them knew about their conversation. Jean had taken special care to hide it from the Professor and Lilandra.

But when she looked at Scott once the test was completed, Jean knew exactly what he was thinking. She could _feel_ the tears behind his visor, and that hurt her more than anything else had in her entire life. She walked over and placed a hand on his cheek while the Professor and Lilandra worked on the computer recording the test results.

"Scott, I shouldn't have told you." Jean told him, knowing it with every part of her being. "I was just…I was tired of being the only one who knew."

"It's a burden you shouldn't bare alone, Jean. I'm glad you shared it; I don't mind that you told me." Scott said, with a thick sadness in his voice as he spoke.

"But _I_ do, Scott." Jean said. "Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all." She said quietly. Then her hand moved from his cheek to his forehead, and before Scott could react Jean stole his memories of all that she had told him of what the future held, leaving their more personal moments of their mental connection in his mind.

New York, New York 

**Hellfire Club Headquarters**

"I know why it didn't work out with Bobby." Rogue said suddenly, and Storm looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "He never talked to me. And for someone who can't touch," She looked at her hands sadly, "talking is _everything_." Rogue sighed.

Storm smiled and said, "But there is someone else now."

Rogue looked at her quickly. "No!" She shot back. "There isn't."

"Then why are your cheeks red?" Storm kept smiling, unable to hold her amusement back. Rogue looked away, irritated. "What is his name?" Storm asked, tauntingly.

"What does it matter?" Rogue snapped in answer. "We'll probably never get out of here anyway." She was pouting, like an angry child.

"Have some faith." Storm told her, and Rogue smiled at her.

"You've been hangin' out with Nightcrawler too much lately." Rogue told her, and Storm smiled too. "You two an item?"

"No." Storm said. "We are dear friends, but we could never be more. Kurt helped me find an inner peace that my soul has needed for years." She explained. "I grew up as a thief, Rogue." She added.

"So did Remy." Rogue said, before she could stop herself. She looked at Storm, embarrassed.

"So that is his name." Storm concluded, smiling. "What is he like?"

"He's kind." Rogue said, Gambit's face coming to her mind more clearly than anything else. "And he's gentle." She said, thinking of how he had started wearing gloves for her. "And thoughtful." Rogue did not even realize that she was smiling, but it amused Storm quite a bit.

X X X X X X X X X X 

"As nice as being stuck with you in a closet is," Pyro said, "I think we should get out of here and look for Rogue."

"I agree." Kitty said, reaching for the handle quickly. She hated the way he looked at her, like she was a toy.

Opening the door they found that the hall was clear of any guards. "Guess they gave up." Kitty commented, taking a cautious step forward.

"So where's Rogue?" Pyro asked, flipping his lighter open and lighting it. He winked at Kitty and the flame jumped onto his fingers. "Guess you've never seen me do my thing, huh?" He asked her.

"Only during class that one time Bobby froze it." Kitty said. Her wide eyes were staring at his burning fingers.

"It doesn't hurt." He told her, as if trying to comfort her. "It actually kind of gives me a buzz." Pyro said, smiling slyly at her.

"That's weird." She said, starting down the hallway. Pyro followed closely behind her.

"So, you and the Russkie, huh?" Pyro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess." Kitty said, but she was beginning to believe that she would not survive long enough to go on even one date with Peter.

"Too bad." Pyro said, sounding disappointed.

"Why's that?" Kitty asked, surprised at his reaction.

Pyro flashed her an almost goofy grin. "Just means the prettiest girl around is already taken." He told her.

"Oh please." Kitty said. "Even you can come up with a line that's not _that_ cheesy!" She said, scoffing.

"I'm really not good with lines, babe." Pyro said as he stopped walking.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Kitty said sarcastically. She stopped and looked at him expectantly. "What?"

"Not good at lines, but…" Pyro leaned over and kissed Kitty before she could pull away. When she finally did get enough of her senses back from the shock of it, Kitty pulled pack sharply, glaring at him.

"Coming on a little strong, aren't you?" She snapped.

"Hey, I see something I want I go for it." Pyro told her.

"Something?" Kitty looked at him in disgust. "Bobby was right about you. He warned me that you were a conniving jerk, but I thought I'd give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Look, we're on the same side." Pyro told her. "Sorry if I crossed the line. Won't happen again." He held his hands up in mocking surrender.

"It better not." Kitty said sharply as they started walking again. "Why did you ever leave the X-Men anyway?" She asked after a while, and the question surprised Pyro.

"Magneto's not really that bad of a guy actually. Just because he doesn't like _normal_ people doesn't make him evil." Pyro told her. "I saw him for what he was, an admirable, respectable teacher. He taught me a lot in the short time I stayed with him. He gave me a…" Kitty could hear that Pyro was getting choked up but fighting it, "home." He finished.

He smiled to cover up the tears in his eyes. "My parents hated mutants." He explained. "They hated _me_."

"I don't get why people hate us." Kitty remarked. "All we do is help them. Most of us anyway."

X X X X X X X X X X 

Gambit walked in silence down the hallway, heading for the stairs. He had learned from years of being a thief how to adapt to a strange and new environment, and this building was just that. The whole place stunk of an evil that he had never felt before, and he wanted nothing more than to get Rogue out of there as quickly as he could. But, in order to keep her safe, he had to be careful about how he did things. Yes he was impatient and ready to fight someone, but Rogue's life was on the line.

Once at the stairs, Gambit began to make his way quietly down them, taking each silent step one at a time. His red eyes were ever watchful, alert as to everything that was going on around him, and his hand—held in his pocket and clasping a deck of cards—was ready as well. It wasn't long before Gambit found that he was not alone.

"And just who is it that intrudes on Sebastian Shaw's home?" Gambit turned and looked at the man who spoke to him—presumably Shaw himself. Nothing about this stranger impressed Gambit, in fact he was a bit embarrassed for the man.

"Me?" Gambit pointed at himself. "I be da' one who's gonna bring you down. You got a friend of mine here, and I want her back, safe."

"We'll see about that." Shaw said, smiling. Gambit smiled back, accepting the silent challenge, and pulled a few cards out of his pocket. "Are you going to gamble for her life?" Shaw asked, looking incredibly amused.

"Now why would I do dat'?" Gambit asked, treating Shaw like he was as stupid as he looked. Shaw glanced at the cards in time to see them begin glowing a soft, pink color.

"You're a mutant." He concluded, looking incredibly angry suddenly.

"All my life." Gambit said, tipping his imaginary hat again. He watched and anticipated Shaw's next move, which was an attempted punch. But Gambit ducked and threw a card at Shaw. The impact knocked him off of his feet and against the wall, where he slid to the floor. "I'm willin' to bet you never come across someone like Remy." Gambit told Shaw, as he shuffled his cards.

"And you," Shaw said as he stood up, "Have obviously never dealt with the Hellfire Club."

"I like what I be seein' so far." Gambit told him sarcastically.

"Take a good look, mutant, because it will be the last thing you see." Shaw slammed his fist into Gambit's stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs so violently that it was painful. Gambit held his stomach and backed away quickly, trying to escape any other attempts. "You strong." He said, gasping and coughing.

"You have no idea, boy." Shaw told him.

X X X X X X X X X X 

"It's a mutant!" One of the guards shouted angrily, pointing to Peter. "He's like a strong metal guy or something."

"Colossus." Peter told the man, and he almost peed his pants at the sound of Peter's booming voice. "I will not hurt you if you free Rogue." He told them all—there were five and they all had guns aimed at Peter.

"We will give you nothing, mutant scum!" The farthest guard away from Peter shouted, pulling his trigger. The other guards watched in awe as the bullets his Peter's metal chest and bounced off, landing as little knots of torn metal on the ground around his feet.

"Impossible!" The guard said, looking at his gun in disbelief.

"You Americans!" Peter said, knocking the front guard who ran towards him aside as if he were nothing. "You always resort to violence!" Peter said, kicking the next guard off of his feet. He fought for a few minutes with the five men, knocking them around painfully while he himself went unharmed. His armored body gave him an extraordinary advantage over their flesh and blood, and Peter found that he kind of enjoyed fighting them.

It was not the violence that he liked, but the strength he could feel that he had. He had discovered his mutant ability when saving his sister's life only years before, and he was still getting used to the idea that he could _become_ metal.

X X X X X X X X X X 

"That's got to be where they're keeping Rogue." Kitty said, pointing to the door at the end of the hallway.

"What gave it away?" Pyro asked sarcastically. "The fifty billion guards standing around?" Kitty glared at him and he smiled. "I'll give you a distraction so you can slip in and make sure it's her." He told her. Pyro lit his lighter again and grabbed the flames, then walked out into the hall in plain view of the guards.

"Hey guys!" He said, looking at the ball of flame in his fist.

"Stop right there!" One of the guards shouted, reaching for his gun.

"Now see, that's where you're confused." Pyro told him, giving him a sly smile. "Because I don't take orders from anyone." He took a few more steps forward.

"Stop now or I will shoot!" The guard warned.

"I've heard that one before." Pyro remarked sarcastically. "Gets old real quick. You thug types don't have much of a vocabulary."

"Stop where you are!" The guard yelled, getting irritated.

"No." Pyro snapped, throwing the ball of flame toward the guards, it flared up and caught them all on fire.

"Pyro!" Kitty shouted. "Stop, you're killing them!" He smiled at the sight of the guards in pain, then glanced back at her.

"They would have killed me." He said in his defense.

"But that doesn't make it right!" She shouted. "Now take the flames away!"

"Or what?" He asked. "You'll be a bad kitty and claw me to death?"  
"I'll do a lot more than that." Kitty remarked, kicking his jaw so hard she was afraid she had broken it. Pyro fell to his knees and the flames on the guards died. But most of them were already dead, and those surviving were critical.

"Get these men help, or I'll make sure you get what you deserve." Kitty told Pyro, who was holding his jaw in surprise.

"Wow." He commented. "Never would have expected that from someone so dainty and beautiful."

"Welcome to the world of the X-Men." Kitty said dryly. "Expect the unexpected." She turned away and phased through the door that the guards had been standing in front of. Looking around the small cell she had walked into, Kitty was overwhelmingly relieved to see that Rogue was there and that she was all right.

"Kitty?" Kitty glanced at the strange, blond woman who she did not recognize and wondered how she knew her name.

8


	11. Chapter 11 Enter Dark Phoenix

_X-Men 3:_ Here To Stay An original X-Men movie fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the X-Men or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant solely for the enjoyment of myself and other X-Men movie and comic fans.

**Title**: Here To Stay

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Marvel comics

**Setting**: This fic takes place shortly after the _X-Men 2: Mutants Unite_ movie and is set in the movieverse.

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence _

**Author's Note: **I didn't really know how to describe Ms. Marvel's costume all that much, so I hope you get a clear idea! I apologize if it's confusing.

**Chapter 11**

**Enter: Dark Phoenix!**

New York, New York 

**Hellfire Club Headquarters**

"Ms. Marvel, huh?" Logan said, looking at Carol who was in costume. Her costume was one of legend, with a star at the breast of her long sleeved shirt that ended above her bellybutton, and boots and gloves to match. She wore a mask across her eyes that somewhat sheltered her identity, and a scarf around her neck that flowed in the wind. All in all Logan thought she looked beautiful, but he was not used to seeing women in costumes like this one.

"Do you approve?" She asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"I think his red cheeks show that he does." Bobby said, trying to hold back his laughter. Logan glared at him.

"My cheeks are not red." He snapped.

"Actually…" Logan turned his glare to Nightcrawler, who stopped talking.

"Sorry Logan." Carol said, smiling at him. "This heart belongs to another." She held her hand to her chest dramatically as she begin to hover over the ground.

"You can fly?" Bobby asked, surprised.

"Yes." Carol said, taking off into the air. She flew high above the Hellfire Club Headquarters, observing and memorizing its layout. After a few seconds she flew back down and landed next to Nightcrawler. "Someone broke in through a wall."

"_Through_ a 'vall?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Must have been Peter." Bobby said, smiling.

"There's no sign of him now. In fact there are just a bunch of unconscious guards lying around the rubble." Carol told them.

"Definitely Peter." Bobby told them.

"Sounds like they did all right." Logan commented, throwing his cigarette onto the ground and smothering it with his boot.

"Think 've should go in after 'zem?" Nightcrawler asked him.

"Naw." Logan said. "Not yet at least. If we hear a scream we'll break in, but for now we just wait. If the Professor thinks they can handle it, I do too."

"I hope Rogue's okay." Bobby said, and Logan noticed the look on the kid's face. Bobby was still very much in love with Rogue, and loving someone you could never be with was something Logan could relate too.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Kitty raised a fist, ready to fight against whoever the blond stranger was, but Rogue protested. "It's Storm!" Rogue said. "Don't hurt her!"

"What are you talking about?" Kitty asked. "Storm was the one who brought you here." She kept her eyes on the stranger, waiting for the slightest movement.

"No, _this_ is Storm!" Rogue argued, pointing to the woman. "Emma Frost—she works for the Hellfire Club—switched bodies with Storm!"

"Prove it." Kitty said, glaring at the woman who claimed to be Storm.

"Kitten, I took you to your first dance class." Storm said, and Kitty relaxed immediately.

"How did she switch you?" Kitty asked, studying Storm.

"She's a telepath." Storm explained.

"So, do you have her powers now?" Kitty asked.

"Yes."

"How is it?" Kitty asked. "Being able to read peoples' minds I mean."

"I do not like it." Storm said flatly.

"How did you find us?" rogue asked, and Kitty smiled as she pointed to the two way communicator she had around her wrist. Rogue smiled and glanced at hers. "Good thing you made them." She commented.

"Shaw will return." Storm said, breaking the temporary ease of the moment and reminding them of the danger they were in.

"Did you come to help us escape?" Rogue asked Kitty, suddenly turning frantic.

"Yes. Pyro is waiting right outside this room." Kitty said.

"Good." Rogue said. "We'll need backup."

"Peter and Gambit are here too." Kitty announced, and Rogue's eyes became wide.

"What?"

"I said…"

"Tha' was rhetorical." Rogue interrupted.

"I will finally get to meet this boy." Storm said, smiling, and Rogue glared at her.

"So where are they now?" Rogue asked Kitty.

"They should be on their way right now…" Kitty said, and just as she did the wall behind her exploded. They backed away and saw Peter standing there when the smoke cleared.

"I hate walls." Peter said in all seriousness.

"Now dare you be." Gambit said, walking over to Rogue—who suddenly looked flustered. He smiled at her and his eyes glowed brighter.

"You came for me?" Rogue asked, her face lighting up at the idea.

"We should get going." Peter told them. "The guards will awake soon."

"And Shaw be out for only a while, Chere." Gambit told Rogue.

"You faced Shaw?" Storm asked, and Gambit gave her a strange look. "I'm Storm." She said, reaching a hand out. "But this isn't my body."

"Right." Gambit said, clearly confused. "I guess you be explainin' dat one later?" Storm nodded as they shook hands.

"There will be no _later_, mutants!" They all turned to look at Shaw, who looked very angry with Gambit. "I have a fight to pick with you." Shaw told him.

"Thought I took care of you." Gambit said, reaching for the deck of cards in his coat pocket.

"You mutants never learn." Shaw said, smiling. "But you will, eventually. Death is a great teacher."

"What has she done with my body!" Storm yelled, reaching out and grabbing Shaw's throat. She held on tightly, choking the man—who had not expected her move at all—until Peter pulled her away. "You had better pray that she did not harm it." Storm told him angrily.

"Emma is taking great care of your body, Ororo." Shaw said, smiling as he regained his strength.

"Dude, who are you?" Everyone glanced at Pyro, who had been standing unnoticed in the corner, watching and listening. He was looking at Shaw as if he were some kind of diseased freak.

"I am Sebastian Shaw. Your worst enemy." He told Pyro as he watched the boy's hand catch fire.

"We'll see about that." Pyro said, throwing the flame at Shaw. Shaw merely stepped out of the way and smiled at Pyro.

"Is that what they're teaching you in that little school of yours?" Shaw asked. "Impatience and carelessness?"

"What do you want from us?" Kitty asked him, and he smiled at her.

"I want you to die." Shaw said. "That's all. Because once all of you mutants are gone, humanity can actually live again."

"We've saved you more than once!" Rogue snapped.

"You have not saved me at all. I've been my own protector." Shaw told her coldly. "And do not expect mercy from me just because you are children."

"We're not children!" Pyro yelled in rage. Shaw turned and looked at him.

"Yes, you are." Shaw told him. "And you will die as children." He told the rest of them.

"Remy still got a lot of livin' to do before he leave dis world." Gambit told Shaw. He threw three cards at the man, one hit near his neck and the other two hit his stomach. The impact made a brilliant pink glow and knocked Shaw off of his feet.

"Let's go, quickly!" Peter suggested.

"You're going nowhere." Shaw said, as he stood up. His lips curled into a malicious smile. "Isn't that right, Emma?" They all followed his gaze and looked at the woman who appeared to be Storm. The next thing they knew, they were all seeing darkness as Emma somehow used her telepathic ability while still in Storm's body.

Manchester, New York 

**Professor Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters**

Scott watched from behind the glass window as Jean erupted into flames. The Danger Room was filled with intense heat, so hot that it could be felt through the walls and began to melt the glass.

"That's enough, Jean." The Professor said, but Jean was smiling and enjoying the eruption of power. Her red eyes glowed with excitement, and she kept the flames coming. "You can stop now." The Professor told her.

"Jean!" Scott screamed. "Jean, stop it!" Jean looked at him with her flaming eyes and for a moment she did not seem to recognize him. But then her face softened and her eyes returned to their natural color. The flames died away slowly, all collecting back into her.

"Scott?" She said quietly.

"Do not be fooled." Scott glanced at Lilandra as she spoke to him. "She is quickly becoming a stranger to you."

"Look, I have hope that Jean will be strong enough to fight this thing." Scott snapped.

"Your hope will eat you alive." Lilandra said.

"Now, my dear," The Professor said, "We have all ready lost Jean once before. Having hope that she will survive this as well is all that keeps us going." He said sadly.

"How are the others?" Scott asked, and the Professor closed his eyes.

"They are facing Emma Frost." Xavier said, opening his eyes. "I will tell Logan to get in there." He concentrated.

_"Perhaps we should help them as well." _Jean's voice was heard in their minds as if she were standing right there with them. They glanced over just in time to see a faint orange glow disappear from her eyes.

New York, New York 

**Hellfire Club Headquarters**

"The Professor wants us inside." Logan said suddenly. No one argued, because they had been telepathically told the same thing.

"So, how are 've going to sneak in…" Nightcrawler stopped talking and watched as Logan walked right up to the front doors of the Hellfire Club, his claws extended, and glared at the two guards who stood in his way.

"We're not." Bobby said, an amused look on his face.

"He's not one for sneaking up, is he?" Carol asked.

"Actually, he loves stalking animals for fun." Bobby said. "But he's not one to take his time when someone he cares about is in danger."

"Listen, either you let me past, or I tickle ya." Logan said, showing the guards his claws. They looked at him with wide eyes but kept their guns aimed at him steadily. "I'm going to tell you one more time…"

X X X X X X X X X X 

Pyro was the first one to wake up, but he didn't say anything until he saw Kitty stir in the chair next to him. They were all seated in metal chairs, their arms and legs held tight by metal bars with no apparent keyhole or hinge.

"Hey." He whispered, as Kitty's eyes fluttered open. She glanced at him, then her eyes became wide as she realized where she was.

"What…"

"Shhhh." Pyro said, and Kitty became quiet. She looked to her right and left and saw that they were all being held in chairs. Storm was on the farthest end, following by Rogue and then Gambit. Peter was on the other side of Kitty, and Pyro was on her left.

Kitty closed her eyes and tried to phase through the metal, but something wouldn't let her. "You don't think I'd make it that easy do you?" Emma Frost walked over, still in Storm's body, and smiled at her. She was wearing a white outfit—her White Queen outfit—which didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Hey, as far as villains go…" Pyro said, and Emma glanced at him. "You can capture me anytime you like." He smiled.

"Thanks for your permission." Emma said sarcastically, before holding her hand towards him and throwing a psy blast at him.

"How is that possible?" Kitty asked, looking from Pyro's weakened state to Emma in Storm's body. "Storm has your powers now."

Emma smiled and held up a necklace she was wearing with a beautiful crystal. "She only has a limited amount of my powers." Emma explained. "Most of them are in here, fully accessible to me."

"So you make your fun by hurtin' others?" Gambit asked, looking up at her. He looked groggy, like he'd just woken up from a not so good night's sleep.

"Can't say my hobby is any worse than yours, Remy." Emma said, raising an eyebrow at him. "I don't _steal_ from people."

"I don't do dat' anymore." Gambit told Kitty as she glared at him.

"You don't do it any less either." Pyro remarked smartly.

Emma glanced at Pyro, and he noticeably winced, waiting for her to attack again, but she just smiled. "You have potential." She told him, and he smiled proudly. "Too bad you're going to die with the rest of them." Pyro's smile faded and he glared at her.

"You can't hold us forever." Kitty told her. "The X-Men will come for us."

"But I thought _you_ were the X-Men." Emma said sarcastically, motioning to the uniforms that Kitty, Peter, and Gambit wore. "You tried to leave the nest a little too early, Kitty." She told her.

"How do you know so much about us?" Kitty asked.

"I have my ways." Emma said in answer.

"You be workin' your magic to find out about Remy's past and use it against him, you be doin' something useless." Gambit told her.

"You can't run from the Guild forever." Emma said, looking at him. She smiled at the look of fear in his eyes. "I know all there is to know about you, Remy." She added.

"And you, what, work for that Shaw guy?" Pyro snapped. "He seems like…"

"We work together." Emma said. "The White Queen works _for_ no one."

"Are you going to let her die in her own body, or are you going to sacrifice your own?" Kitty asked, looking at Storm, who was still unconscious.

"Oh, you're about to witness the transfer." Emma said as she took a seat in her own chair. The metal bars came out of nowhere and secured her arms and legs.

Emma glanced nervously at the sound of Wolverine's voice. "Is that right?" Kitty smiled at the sight of Logan, Bobby, Nightcrawler, and Carol. "Well, get started." Logan added. "I wanna know who to impale." He unsheathed his claws, and Emma looked at him with disgust.

"Take it easy, Logan." Bobby said. "We're not here to kill anyone, just to free the others."

"Is everyone all right?" Nightcrawler asked, bamphing over to Kitty.

"No way." Bobby said, glaring at Pyro. Pyro gave him a sly look. "Thought you'd weasel your way back into our ranks, did you?" Bobby punched him so hard that Pyro's lip broke open and started bleeding.

"It was worth a shot for hotty over here." Pyro said, looking at Kitty.

"You lied to me?" Kitty said, not finding it hard to believe but not wanting to believe it all the same.

"He did." Bobby said. "He betrayed us again, and then he tried to come after you."

"Wasn't what you think, Bobby." Pyro said. "I came to offer her a job, not to hurt her or anything."

"Like I would ever work with you and Magneto!" Kitty said, giving Pyro such a glare that he had to look away from her.

"Okay, kids, let's get started." Logan walked down and cut through the bars with his claws, while Nightcrawler and Carol tended to those still unconscious.

"If you think you can walk away from the Hellfire Club so easily, you are mistake." Emma said, speaking with her own body. Logan glared at her and walked over to Storm, who blinked and gave him a confused look.

"Logan, I…" Logan took her into his arms before she fell to the ground in an exhausted heap.

"It's okay, Storm." Logan said, trying to comfort her. Emma started laughing sadistically.

"You really think she'll walk away from this unaffected?" Emma asked. "She'll never be the same."

"Neither will you." Logan snapped, walking over with his claws held outwards towards her. But he saw Rogue stir and stopped to help her, but Carol was there to catch her.

Unfortunately, all Rogue saw when she woke up was the blond hair. And, thinking it to be Emma, she reached out and grabbed Carol's throat with her bare hands. Carol screamed, but that scream turned into a gasp as all awake watched in horror. The two woman's minds were connected, and it was too late for Rogue to break way. She held on, unable to pull her hands away, as she sucked the life and energy and memories out of Carol Danvers.

Rogue's eyes were wide with shock and surprise, but she did not let go until Gambit pulled her roughly away, jumping to the side and letting her land on him as they hit the floor. "What you be doin' to our friend dare, Chere?" He asked, giving her a confused and wary look.

"I…" Rogue looked at Carol's unconscious form and prayed that she had not killed her. "I didn't mean to. I thought it was…" Rogue glared through teary eyes at Emma Frost. She stood to walk to the woman but stopped when a flood of Carol's memories erupted in her mind. She fell to the ground, holding her head in pain.

"We need to get them both out of here." Bobby said, running over to help Gambit get Rogue on her feet.

"Hey what about me?" Pyro asked, and Logan glared at him. He had left Pyro chained up.

"Find your own way out." Logan snapped.

"You're not seriously leaving me here, are you?" Pyro asked, sounding a little scared. He looked over at Kitty for help. "Come on, let me out." He pleaded.

"You jerk!" Kitty said, throwing a punch at Pyro that almost knocked a few of his teeth out.

"Kitty, we should go." Peter said, reaching for her hand. But she was too angry to leave just yet. "There has been enough blood shed today." Peter assured her.

"Do you have any idea what Pyro did to me, what he made me think?" Kitty snapped at Peter.

"Let's just go." He told her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are not going anywhere?" Emma asked, standing up from her chair in her own body. She had telepathically bent the metal and freed herself, and now she wanted revenge for her humiliation.

"Ya, and how are you going to stop us, lady?" Logan asked, challenging her.

"By attacking the one part of you that Professor Xavier has not yet trained." Emma's red lips curled into a smile, and she looked right into Wolverine's eyes. In about two seconds they were all on the ground, holding their heads in pain just as Rogue was, and Emma was smiling proudly. "Your minds." She said, looking down at all of them as they writhed in pain.

Emma turned at the sound of clapping. "Well done." Jean said, walking forward. "Most impressive." Her golden boots clicked on the tile as she walked forward. She was in the same costume she had worn when first meeting Logan in the cemetery—her Phoenix costume.

"Jean Grey." Emma said. "Another telepath. This will be interesting." She threw a mild blast at Jean's mind, but Jean shrugged it off, surprising Emma.

"I'm not _just_ a telepath." Jean told her, holding her arm outwards. "And I'm not Jean Grey anymore." She added, throwing a blast of red energy at Emma. The force knocked her onto the ground and broke her mental hold over the others. Logan was the first to recover.

"Jean?" He asked, standing up and brushing himself off.

Jean looked at him with glowing eyes. "Get them out of here." She said, her voice commanding. "Get them safe."

"What about you?" Logan asked her.

"I'll be fine." She said, smiling as her body erupted into flames. "Oh, and tell Scott to stay away from here." She added. "He should wake up from the mental hold I have him under as soon as you get back to the mansion."

"They're not walking away!" Emma yelled, trying to regain mental control over toe X-Men again. But Jean blocked her power, and Emma glared at her. "What are you?" Emma demanded.

Jean gave her an eerie smile. "I am something to fear." The turquoise on her costume melted away into a crimson color, giving her a sinister look.

Emma reached out with her mind and contacted Shaw. "Set them free!" She screamed into his mind, and he ran to do her bidding.

"Who?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Do you really think that your machines," She watched as two large robots broke through the walls and towered over them, "your sentinels, are any match for Dark Phoenix?"

One of the robots tried to shoot a laser at Jean, but she waved a hand and the blast struck the robot next to it, destroying it completely. "Impossible." Emma whispered. "They're indestructible!" She screamed, running towards Jean.

"Everything dies." Jean said, holding her hand out. Emma froze in mid step. "Only I can be reborn." Jean added. She glanced at the other sentinel and smiled. "Come on down." She said.

The robot stepped forward, as if heeding her command, and Logan took one last look at Jean before leaving after the others. He knew she was going to die again, and he knew that this time she wasn't coming back. And there was something about her that scared him—her craving for power. But, Logan knew this was way beyond him, and he took off to make sure the others were safe.

Jean threw a blast at the robot and watched as he was reduced to a pile of electrical wires. "They're not so tough." Jean commented, looking at Emma.

"I didn't make just two." Emma said, and for the first time since arriving, Jean seemed a little nervous. "That's right." Emma said. "There are legions right underneath us, and even if you defeat them I'll build more and destroy your precious X-Men. I'll never stop!"

"Yes, you will." Jean said, throwing flames at Emma. She watched without mercy as the woman died painfully. Then, Jean felt as the sentinels beneath her—thousands of them—awoke, never to fall asleep again until every mutant in the world had been destroyed.

"Not on my watch." Jean said, her flames burning more intensely. "Scott, forgive me." She whispered, for a moment sounding like Jean. Then her face became sinister, and all traces of Jean Grey were gone forever.

X X X X X X X X X X 

"Look!" Everyone turned and looked back at Kitty's remark, just int time to see the Hellfire Club building explode. It was a mushroom of a cloud, but somehow it did not affect any of the streets near it, only the building itself.

"Jean." Logan said quietly, fighting the tears that threatened to break his tough-guy image.

"Not again." Nightcrawler remarked sadly, crossing himself and kissing his prayer beads.

"She saved us all." Bobby said quietly as the smoke cleared and they saw a huge hole in the ground where the Hellfire Club had been.

"Almost." Peter said, with Carol in his arms. "We need to get her to the Professor."

"He's right." Logan said. "Hey Elf, can you teleport her there?" HE asked Nightcrawler.

"Mien name is…"

"I don't care." Logan said rudely. "Can you do it or not?"

Nightcrawler sighed and took Carol into his arms. "I vill be back for Storm and Rogue, but keep moving in 'za meantime." He bamphed, taking Carol with him.

"Let's go." Logan said, and everyone began walking in silence. Gambit looked down at Rogue's unconscious form, then glanced at Bobby, who was looking at him carrying her. Bobby gave him a sad smile.

"Take care of her?" He asked quietly.

"Always." Gambit said, admiring and respecting Bobby for his reaction. Bobby looked forward again, and Gambit pulled Rogue closer to himself, wondering if she would wake up soon.

10


	12. Chapter 12 Here To Stay

_X-Men 3:_ Here To Stay An original X-Men movie fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the X-Men or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant solely for the enjoyment of myself and other X-Men movie and comic fans. Nor do I own Fingertight, their lyrics or anything affiliated with them.

**Title**: Here To Stay

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Marvel comics

**Setting**: This fic takes place shortly after the _X-Men 2: Mutants Unite_ movie and is set in the movieverse.

**Rating: **K+ (According to new  ratings), _for violence _

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is the last chapter of _Here To Stay_, but I will write an X4 if enough people ask me too. I'm looking forward to bringing the Sentinels into it more and maybe even S.H.I.E.l.D. I'd like to bring Angel and Beast into the story lines too, and explore Rogue and Gambit's relationship further. I may even give The Avengers a cameo and possible the FF. I would also like to bring in the Kitty storyline where her future self switches bodies with her younger self to warn the X-Men of something that I can't say without being a spoiler. We'll see if you guys want a sequel first though, lol. So please, review or write me: and let me know if you want me to write an X4! And make suggestions for storylines and new mutants you would like to see please!

**Chapter 12**

**Here To Stay**

"_There are people who don't belong here. You can tell cuz they keep to themselves."_

_Lyrics by the band **Fingertight **_

**Magneto's Secret Lair**

"I send you off to complete one simple task and you almost get yourself killed in the process!" Pyro blinked, then opened his eyes widely at the sound of Magneto's voice.

"Kitty was there." Pyro said, wincing in pain. Every part of him seemed to be raw and bruised, and he ached in places he didn't even know he had. "I tried…"

"_Tried_ is not good enough." Magneto snapped, glaring down at him. He looked at the boy with utter disgust and disappointment. "Why I ever thought you had potential is beyond me." He commented, scoffing.

Pyro closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to face Magneto. But closing his eyes only brought painful memories to the front of his mind. Memories of his parents, of the way they had…abandoned him. All he could remember were two silhouettes running away in a hurry, glancing back to make sure that he was not following them.

And then Pyro remembered Bobby's house, remembered looking at the family portraits—something he would never have. That had been before Bobby's brother had called the police on them, of course. The police had just been fun. Pyro smiled at that memory and opened his eyes.

_"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news? I'm the worst one."_

"This is far from over." Magneto announced, noticing that Pyro was awake. "I'm interested in why Charles did not read your mind and learn why you were really there."

"The White Queen." Pyro said, simply. "She's a powerful telepathic or whatever you call them."

"Next time I'll expect you to actually complete your task." Magneto said coldly, glaring at Pyro.

"There won't be a next time." Pyro said, and Magneto raised an eyebrow in interest. "I'm sick of all your stupid plans. As soon as I can walk I'm gone."

"I think I can persuade you to stay." Magneto said, melting the metal table he laid on so that he was tied down to it and unable to move.

Manchester, New York Professor Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters One Week After The Hellfire Club Incident 

"How are ya?" Gambit asked, walking cautiously into the room. There were flowers on every available counter space, so he finally decided to just hand Rogue the flowers he had gotten for her.

Rogue was looking out the window, her eyes blank as she was somewhere else entirely. "You okay, Chere?" Gambit asked, setting the flowers on the bed next to her and taking a chair. He looked into her blank eyes and watched as tears formed slowly. "I can be leavin' if ya…" He stood to leave.

"No!" Rogue said suddenly, scaring him. " 'Ah don't wanna be alone." She added, quieter, falling back into her far-off gaze.

"Look, it wasn't your fault." Gambit told her, realizing what she was thinking. "Ya didn't know it was Carol."

"Please don't say her name." Rogue said. "It conjures up so many memories tha' aren't even mine." She closed her eyes tightly, as if to shut the memories away from her mind.

"Cap America called yesterday and said she be awake now." Gambit reported, hoping to brighten Rogue's dark mood. " 'dat good if nothin' else be."

"I stole parts of her life, Remy." Rogue said, looking at him. "I took memories from her that were precious, and I stole her…" Rogue took a deep breath, "_powers_."

"It all happen for a reason, Chere." Gambit assured her. "You be needin' dos' powers someday."

"It isn't right." Rogue said. "It would have been better if I had killed her."

"Now don't be sayin' dat…"

"But it's true." Rogue said, as if speaking to herself. " 'Ah stole her life, her soul almost, and she can never have it back." Tears rolled silently down Rogue's cheeks. " 'Ah will see her in my mind forever, Remy. And every time 'ah use her powers it will…" She trailed off.

"In time, Chere, it all be all right." Gambit said, taking her hand into his gloved hand. "I kept dem for you." He said, smiling. Rogue looked at the gloves he wore and couldn't help but smile.

"Tell me, how did you all know I was captured?" Rogue asked. "I mean, did you sense that something wasn't right?"

"Remy be missin' you." Gambit admitted. "So I look all over da' mansion and find no sign of the prettiest woman around. Next thing me and da' others go after you."

"I can't believe you noticed I was gone." Rogue said. " 'Ah was sure 'ah was going to die at Shaw's hands."

"I never would have let dat happen." Gambit told her, in all seriousness.

"Thank you." Rogue said. Then she rolled over and faced the wall. "But I need to be alone for a while." She wasn't rude, but it stung Gambit's heart just the same.

"Now how fair dat be?" He asked quietly. "Here I be dah thief and you go stealin' my heart!" Rogue did not react, so he left in silence.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

"She must have stolen my alcoholism too. Because, I haven't touched a drop in a week." Carol said, trying to make a joke. But even over the phone, without using his powers, Professor Xavier knew that it was taking every bit of Carol's strength to not break down and cry.

"Rogue has expressed her remorse many times, Carol." He reminded her. "She feels terrible that she did not get to speak with you before you left."

"I just couldn't stay." Carol told him. "I hate hating people, but she stole so much of me!"

"I know." Xavier said. "Rogue's mutant 'gift' is such a burden to the poor girl. I wish I could relieve her of it."

"And _I_ wish I had my life back." Carol said bitterly.

"Carol, this is not like you." Xavier told her. "You are not a vengeful person."

"She took…"

"I know, but you must try to forgive Rogue for this horrible accident. She did not intend to harm you at all." There was silence on the other line of the phone and the Professor wondered if Carol would reply.

Then she spoke quietly. "All in good time, Professor. I'm still trying to remember who I am right now."

**Manchester, New York** Angel Eyes Cemetery 

"Here we are again." Logan said quietly. This time the grave he was looking at _did_ hold the body of Jean. It was the same place of burial, only this time the police had been able to retrieve her body. That made things a little easier, but not bearable. "Seems like I keep seein' you die in my mind over and over again. And I keep looking back in this cemetery, hoping to see you standing there telling me you're some ancient bird entity."

He smiled and looked at the ground. "You're not coming back this time, are you?" He looked around at the cemetery, glancing at a funeral that was happening about ten rows away. "Not this time." He added quietly, watching the man place a rose onto the coffin of his loved one.

Logan looked at Jean's headstone. "Not gonna cry this time, Jeanie." He said. "I've used all the tears I'm givin' all ready. But my heart will always cry for ya." Logan turned and walked away.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Scott watched Logan walk away, tears of anger hiding behind his sunglasses. He wanted to release his optic blast and throw Logan into another universe for bothering Jean's grave, but he realized that Wolverine had only been seeking what he now was—comfort.

Scott clenched his hands into fists, thought about going up to Jean's grave like he had intended to, but then decided against it. He started back for the mansion, an air of complete hopelessness following him like a trail of smoke. Memories danced across the stage of his mind.

"_Losing control isn't what worries me, Scott. What does is that if I do lose control, I might _like_ it."_

"_Scott, we'll beat the Hellfire Club, but there will be losses in the process."_

_"Don't say that, Jean." Scott heard himself say._

_"I love you." Jean's voice told him. "Remember that no matter what happens."_

Scott pulled his coat closer to block the wind and quickened his pace.

Secret Military Headquarters 

"I want them rebuilt and strong than before!" He commanded, and his men—all of them at attention, replied with a shouted., "Sir, Yes, Sir!"

"My technology should not have failed!" He shouted. "It should have annihilated the mutants making our world safer! But instead it called a great deal of attention to our secret mission and therefor jeopardized our entire objective! THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

"Now get to work and make me some invulnerable sentinels! The X-Men are mine!" They all scurried off to do their work while their commander turned to look at the woman standing behind him. "I believe the results will be better this time." He told her.

"Yes." She agreed, flipping her blond hair. "You have the White Queen funding you this time, after all." She said, winking at him.

Manchester, New York Professor Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters 

"Umm…Professor?" Kitty cautiously opened the door to his office, seeing him hang up the phone. "We came to give you these." She held out the X-Men costume she had stolen to Xavier, and Peter and Gambit did the same.

The Professor smiled. "Keep them." The three young mutants looked at their mentor, confused. "You've _earned_ them." He explained.

"Does that mean…" Peter stopped and waited for the answer.

"Yes, Peter. You are each X-Men now." The Professor smiled at their reactions. "Although I will expect you to train quite extensively before going on another mission." His voice held a bit of sarcasm.

"Of course!" Kitty said, excitedly holding her costume close.

"Professor, what about Rogue?" Gambit asked. "How she be? She won't talk to me much. Just stares into da distance like Remy not even 'dare."

"It will take her some time to…adjust." Xavier said, choosing his words very carefully. "But she is always comforted by your mere presence, Gambit." The Professor said. "I keep a mental tap on her to make sure she is all right, but as soon as you enter her room I no longer need to worry." Gambit smiled. "She's gaining strong feelings for you." Gambit's smile grew.

" 'dat be true?" He asked.

"You kids wanna clear out for a second?" They all glanced at Logan, then left the room with their new costumes. Logan walked over to Xavier's desk and threw his own X-Men costume onto it. "I'm through." Was all he said.

"I'd try to persuade you to stay, Logan, except that I know it wouldn't do any good." The Professor told him.

"I can't do it again." Logan said, his tone softening a bit. "Can't watch another…" He thought for a moment, "friend, die."

"Logan, Jean's death has been hard on all of us…"

"No." Logan said. "That's it. I'm through. I'm going back to Canada to find where I really came from." He turned and started walking away.

"Logan, if you ever wish to, you are always welcome back into the X-Men." Professor Xavier said. "The Sentinels could not stop us, and nothing will. Times will come and go, and friends will be lost, but the X-Men are here to stay."

"I'll keep that in mind." Logan said, and then he left.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

**X X X X X X X X X X**

**_Charles Xavier:_**_ "Evolution, it is the key to the future that will unlock the door of mysteries. We can not know what is to come ahead, we can only understand the _here_ and _now_ and the _then_ and _when

_We fear what we do not know, and we love what we should fear._

_Mankind has always been prone to persecute those that are different. Mankind has always felt the need to be the dominant species on earth. But all that is changing very quickly, and there is not much the human population can do to stop it. _

_Evolution is the key to our existence, whether it has to do with our mortal birth or the resurrection and then second death of a brave woman with incredible power. And that is why the X-Men are here to stay, why they will never stop fighting." _

_**The End**_

8


End file.
